Not your mistake
by thecoolanonymouswriter
Summary: What if Castle blames himself for beckett's shooting and decides to leave, just when she realises he is all that she wants. Can Beckett convince castle to stay? Would our dynamic duo finally each other a chance? Has minor spoilers for RISE( 4x01). Starts on a broody note but gets lighter as it unwinds, i promise. Rated T for now, may change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Not your mistake**

**Authors Note**: Dear readers, this is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope I don't do a really bad job of it. Please be kind and review, would mean a lot to me.

This story is set during the time when _RISE _was aired. Takes off right at the opening scene.

**Disclaimer**: As much as i would love to think otherwise, i do not own castle or its characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**Chapter 1**

Everyone from Kate's family at the twelfth were waiting outside the operation theater breaths held. It had been over 30 minutes since she was rolled in, blood dripping down from her chest onto the gurney, fighting for her life.

Lanie was found sitting in a corner chair, sobbing silently to herself. Her hands were covered in gloves coated deep crimson and she was making an effort to keep her eyes from wandering to them. For a person who spent almost everyday slicing up dead bodies, one would think she wouldn't mind a little blood on her hands. But this time was different for her. It was different for all of them.

At that moment, the room was full of professionals. A top-of-her-job Medical Examiner, two hard-boiled detectives who didn't even flinch at the sight of rocket-launchers, and a best-selling novelist who killed people in his mind for a living. And yet, at the moment, each one of them were shivering like leaves. Because this was different, for all of them. Each had their own reason to claim that person on the gurney just had to fight for her life, and hard.

For one, it was a best friend who never judged, no matter what, for some it was an elder sister who always looked out for them, even though they kept screwing up. And for one, it was that bond that would make their heart stop the immediate second the one in the OR did. Kate Beckett did change a lot of lives, despite of all the walls she claimed she had built.

A few minutes of deadly silence later, the corridor was suddenly filled with hurried footsteps.

"Dad!" a worried voice called out making Richard Castle snap out of his numbness.

And before he could even lift his head up to acknowledge the very familiar voice, he was enveloped in a vice-tight hug by his daughter. He could feel her frame raking with sobs and yet, could do nothing except hold her tighter, trying to keep his own tears at bay. Richard Castle, was out of words for the first time in his life.

"Richard! How is she?" his mother asked, she was now sitting next to Lanie, who still hadn't acknowledged the commotion that occurred.

"they took her in for surgery, its been so long already. Why haven't they come out yet? That's not a bad thing is it? I mean if its taking them this long that means that they have a hope of fixing her right? Otherwise they would have already come out, wouldn't they?" He kept talking, hoping that at least one of them would confirm that he was right. He needed them to assure him that she would be fine. He needed to be assured she would be fine. She just had to be fine.

"Dad….dad, she's gonna be fine. She is a fighter. She's gonna be fine" Alexis consoled him. And as she felt him relax in her embrace, she prayed to every power in the universe to make her words true.

Kate Beckett had to live, at least for her dad's sake. The fear of losing her was bad enough, she couldn't stand losing her dad too. And she knew that was exactly what would happen if Beckett didn't survive.

"Where's my daughter?" a deep baritone made them all look towards the entrance of the corridor. And there stood yet another person whose life Kate Beckett had changed for the better.

"Where's Katie?" Jim Beckett repeated himself, his voice more panicked due to the lack of reply from any of them. He wasn't already too late was he? No. He couldn't be. He just couldn't. He had already lost his wife, not his kid too.

Esposito walked to his side, quickly updating the man on what little he knew about his boss's condition right now. He tried to assure that everything would be fine, but it sounded fake even to his own ears. Javier Esposito had always been miserable at lying.

Castle slumped down into a chair, feeling hollow and weak all of a sudden. The adrenaline from the shooting had begun to burn out, and misery raced forward to take its place. What would he do if he lost her? What would be the point of all this anymore? Writing, yeah right! As if he could write one single letter in a scenario where his muse didn't exist. He knew pretty well how much he needed her as an inspiration when he left to the Hamptons that summer. He sat down at his desk, all day, day after day, without being able to type out one single line, much to Gina's anguish. After one week, she called it quits and made her way back to the city, leaving him to wallow in his self-inflicted writer's block. And all that , when Beckett was just one phone call away.

Forget writing, he thought his mind letting out a humor-less snort. There wouldn't even be a point in living in this world without her. Not that he could kill himself. No, he didn't have such luck. He had to exist, for his daughter, for his mother. But existing, meant much less than living.

Look at how much this woman changed me!, he mused completely in awe of her yet again. Three years ago, he had just seen her as a challenge, a tough cookie and as much as he was ashamed to admit it, a conquest. And now, three years later, he was at a place where even the thought of her not making it through the surgery made his future look like a dark, deep abyss. She had to live. For him, if not for herself. She owed him at least that much didn't she? People asked crazy things from people they loved, and yet all he was asking was for her to keep breathing. She would do that right?

" I told her how I felt" he mumbled so low, that Martha had almost missed it. She had been sitting next to him, a hand on his shoulder, and lost in her own prayers asking god to keep her son's life line alive.

"I told her I loved her, just after she got shot. I told her mother" he repeated, choking on his words at the end. The older woman's heart wrenched at her son's pain. How much more did these two have to endure before the universe finally decided it was time to get them together?

A loud bang echoing in the corridor had them all out of their chairs in an instant.

"A sniper? At a funeral?" Josh's voice came booming from across the room. He was in his scrubs, and was that blood on his shoes? He had been operating on her? Then why was he out here? Did that mean….

'Oh! Shut up! Please. I cant take it anymore ' Castle pleaded his writer mind that was hell bent on thinking out the worst case scenarios.

"I tried to get to her… I tried" He said, even though he didn't have to explain to damn . As much as he hated to see him there, he knew the right the guy had over Kate was more than the right she let him have for the past three years. And that thought made his heart ache some more. No wait, it wasn't the heart ache, it was a shove. Before he could realize anything more, he found himself being shoved against the wall by Josh, followed by a punch on the left side of his face.

"How dare you!" he heard his mother exclaim, and then he felt Alexis's cool fingers checking his jaw

"dad" she whispered, placing a hand on his chest to hold him back from starting a fight.

'Don't worry pumpkin! He thought, I don't have a fight in me right now. He can use me as his punching bag. After all, I did fail.'

"You did this. It was all your fault. You pushed her to look into her mom's murder. She's shot because of you and Montgomery is dead because of you" Josh bellowed, getting angrier by the minute.

"Leave him alone" Alexis screamed, putting herself between her father and the doctor and giving him a hard shove. It hardly made him move.

"Get out of my way!" Josh screamed back, pushing Alexis aside with one arm and reaching for castle with another. And just like that, Richard castle decided he did indeed have another fight in him.

"Keep your hands off of my daughter" He said pushing himself off the wall and yanking his collar away from Josh's grip.

had apparently decided he had spoken enough, for he answered castle with his hands this time. But all thanks to the strong detective brother's he had, Castle was rescued just after two punches and one busted lip.

"Stop it! All of you. I wont have you acting like three year olds when my daughter's fighting for her life." Jim Beckett's voice was firm and disapproving. And for a second, castle was reminded of Kate's tone when she was telling off Ryan or Esposito. All thanks to the man's interruption, everybody calmed down. Josh hustled away without another word and Alexis rushed to castle's side with a handkerchief already working on fixing his bloody lip.

"he is right you know. It is all my fault" Castle said, his voice sounding helpless.

"Richard!"

"Dad!"

"Bro!"

"Castle"

"Rick!"

6 voices admonished him immediately.

"Richard castle! Don't you dare blame your self. You are not the one that shot her" Martha said, her voice the hardest he had ever heard from her.

"Yes, but I'm the one who put her in the cross hairs Maybe she is better of without me. Maybe this is a sign, a sign for me to walk away and leave her alone." He said, all his disgust for himself echoing in his tone. He raised a palm to stop the protests he knew were inevitable. He didn't need anyone's opinion now. He was done. He had to leave, that was the only way she would be safe. He should leave and he should do it now. He stood up, his decision firm in his mind.

"Mr. Beckett?" a voice from the OR halted him in his steps.

"yes" Jim Beckett answered as everyone held their breath again. This was it, one way or the other.

"Your daughter is out of surgery. You can go and see her as soon as she gets situated in the ICU. But please remember, she experienced a cardiac arrest during the surgery, and hence her heart is extremely fragile. Don't ask or tell her anything that may excite her for the worse. It's a miracle she is even alive. Congratulations"

They all breathed a sigh of relief, tears of joy flowing down their faces.

OK, Maybe I will see her just one more time. One more time to assure myself that she is alive and then I will leave. Richard castle told himself as he walked towards the ICU where they were supposed to wait for her to be situated and awake.

**Authors Note**: So? Good? Not so good? Total garbage? Please let me know if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Your Mistake**

Previously on Not your mistake: Josh and Castle confront each other at the hospital and Josh's words make Castle think maybe Kate is better off without a certain writer in her life. He decided to see her one last time to confirm she is alive and safe before walking out of her life forever.

**Disclaimer **: Nope, still dont own them

**Chapter 2**

Walking down the hallway towards the ICU, castle felt like that scene in the film volcano where a guy tries to put one front of the other on molten lava floor. Would she still look the same? He prayed that there werent any visible needles poking into her arms. He really did not want that to be the image of her he wanted to carry in my mind and heart for the rest of his life. He knew he was being over-ambitious but a part of him wished that he could say something that made her give him her patented eye-roll. Now that would be an image to cherish. Just as he reached the ICU, another thought struck him, and it struck him hard enough.

"Rick! You freaking idiot!" he muttered slapping a palm to his forehead. He was going to see the love of his life for the first time after he made a honest though cowardly death-bed confession and he was going empty handed. He might as well return his gentleman card on his way home.

'Wait! Wasnt there a florist stand right outside the hospital?' he remembered it distinctly as he almost knocked it down on his hurry to scramble in after Kate. Major oops! Would that lady sell him any flowers now?

'Ofcourse she would you doofus! Now go get your girl some flowers before doctormotorcycleboy shows up with a whole garden!' his brain screamed at him, and he took off in a sprint much to the security guard's amusement.

Well Richard Castle slapping his forehead in the corridor and talking to himself isnt a site you get to see everyday now is it?

A minute later, Rick Castle was standing outside the doors of the ICU, his hands cradling a bouquet made of all the flowers on the stand that caught his fancy. The florist lady was sweet enough to forgive him and sell him flowers provided he paid double. Needless to say, he paid triple plus gave her a kiss on the cheek before running back in with his purchase.

He was about to knock on the door when he realised you DO NOT knock on ICU doors. Ofcourse, Kate was extraordinary to him, but that didnt mean the whole world would treat her so royally as to give her the whole ICU ward now would they? By that line of thinking he would probably disturb 9 other patients in there by knocking, wouldnt he?

'Ok Ricky! Enough with useless thinking to stall time and work on your nervousness. Just get in there already!' his mind screamed at him.

He gingerly pushed open the doors and poked his head in, turning it left and right to spot her.

"In here castle!" a weak voice called from next to the door, so low that he would have missed it if he wasnt waiting to hear it so eagerly.

"Kate!" he exclaimed, tumbling into the room in his hurry to get to her bedside.

"Watch it jerk!" a stronger, less appealing voice called out to him. Less appealing? Who was he kidding! It was downright annoying. Ofcourse it was, Castle thought as his now slow running mind caught up to the scene. It belonged to doctormotorcycleboy(dmb, as rick renamed him, much to his satisfaction when he found out it could very easily be interpretted as dumb!).

For crying out loud, didnt he have any other patients in the whole hospital to tend to? Werent there some kind of rules against spending every minute next to your injured-detective-girlfriend whose love-sick-non-detective-partner was waiting to meet her?

'Wow dude! And you call yourself a writer?' his mind smirked. 'Hey watch it!' he internally told his mind while ignoring dmb, his eyes only for the tired yet stunningly beautiful detective.

Wait a minutre, was it just him or did she look a little upset? the thought automatically making him halt in his steps. Fear crept through him faster than anything he ever felt. Did she hear him? Did she hear him and regret it? Did she hear him and feel the same? How would he know?

'Well ask her!' his mind prompted again. 'I remember asking you to shut up!' he answered it. And before he could begrudgingly heed its advice, the detective in question voiced out the reason for her disapproving look.

"Josh!" she reprimanded her boyfriend sternly before turning back to Castle and giving him a smile.

"Are those flowers for me?" She asked eyeing the bunch in his hands.

'Oh no! He just brought them for your oh-so-polite boyfriend. Duh! Kate' her heart told her. Ok, that was a lame question, she agreed internally. But what was she supposed to say?

'Hey Castle guess what? I remember your confession and I'm gonna pretend like I didnt because my boyfriend is right next to me?' Yeah that would be smooth.

"ofcourse, I heard you were opening a flower store, so i thought i'd pitch in" he answered giving her his best castle smile and glancing at all the flowers that already occupied her bedside. Wow, how long had he gone for? Two hours, tops? He had just run home, tore open his blood-drenched clothes that he never wanted to see or remember again, scrubbed himself clean, twice and then run back equally fast hadnt he? How come the whole freaking world managed to bring in flowers in the mean time?

'No! Dmb must have bought them all, no wait, he must have picked them from all over the ICU when she was still unconscious and put them next to her claiming he brought them' he thought, his thought seeming totally mature to him. 'No wonder all the other patients were looking so sad. He stole thier flowers'

With a thin, fragile hand she reached over to take them from Castle, but he wouldnt let her do that. She already looked so delicate, he didnt have the heart to burden her with heavy flowers. Instead, he pulled out one white lilly and handed it to her, placing the rest on the bedside table.

'Ha! In your face doctor-boyfriend!' he thought, doing a little victory dance on the inside as he watched Kate smell the flower and smile, while Josh made a face.

Face! that reminded him, his face was bruised. He had scrubbed down all the blood on his lips but his jaw still had a purple tinge to it. Oh crap! Oh crap! he thought wondering what could he possibly do to hide it from her. It wouldnt look suspicious if he just pulled the flowers back up from the table and covered his face with them would it?

'Yeah right!Just pray that she is tired enough to not notice it, genius' his mind shot back. He really had to get it to shut up, hell it was coming up with better anecdotes than him these days.

Turns out, he was totally out of luck today. No sooner had he prayed that she wouldnt notice, she did.

"Castle, what happened to your face?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"I...umm" Castle fumbled for words as his eyes slid towards Josh out of thier own will.

It took Kate barely a second to put two and two together. Afterall, she was Newyork's finest.

"Josh" her voice was dangerously low now, and Castle couldnt help but be amazed that she could pull it off in her current state

"Please tell me you did not do that to him" she continued, her eyes locked on his face.

Doctormotorcycleboy looked like a deer in headlights for a second before his face crunched in a combination of defence and disgust.

"He deserved it!" he spat, his eyes daring Kate to deny it. Katherine Beckett was never one to back down even when she was wrong, let alone when she was right to the dot.

"The hell he did! He is the reason I'm even alive Josh. How could you be so childish?" she said, her voice raising slightly.

As much as Castle enjoyed watching her take dmb down, he was also concerned for Kate's health as her heart monitor started beeping slightly. Hadnt the doctor said she wasnt supposed to get excited? Ok, time to step in.

"Beckett, its OK. He was angry at me, we both were" he said trying to play the peace-maker.

"Shut up. You and I are gonna talk soon." she said shooting him a deadly glare before turning back to her boyfriend. "But you, what on earth were you thinking hurting him like that?"

"Kate, I cant believe you are siding with him. Ofcourse I hit him, I was mad, Im your boyfriend for crying out loud!" he said standing up from the seat next to him.

"Kate relax please!" Castle tried again, fighting hard to keep the grin off his face. He loved it when she got all badass like that.

"I told you to shut up Castle" she shot back, not turning her eyes away from Josh.

"Were" she said, her eyes locked with Josh's. He stared back at him dumbly.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"You were my boyfriend. Not anymore. Its over Josh. We're done, I'm done" she said, calming down a little. Breakups were hard, but atleast a burden was off her shoulders.

"You are breaking up with me? For him? Kate I just saved your life. You owe me for that" he snarled.

Kate just couldnt believe he pulled out the you-owe-me card. That was a low blow. Ok he was hurt, she understood, but that really was a low blow. He was being mean to her, to her annoying-writer-too. And she wanted payback.

"I'll make sure I settle the debt when I pay the hospital bill doctor" she spat back, stressing on the word doctor.

"Screw you!" he said pushing the seat away and storming out the door, making sure to give Castle a 'i hope you rot in a stinking sewer' look on his way out.

After he left, Castle let out a breath he didnt realise he was holding.

"Tha..." he had just begun when she cut him of.

"Dont! Just dont. Come here and sit your butt in that chair. Now" she ordered, and he couldnt help but be reminded of a cute librarian telling him off for speaking in a silent-zone. He obeyed instantly, pulling the chair a little close so that the whole ward wouldnt hear his dignity being stripped layer by layer.

"Explain yourself Richard Edgar Castle!" she said, her voice low again.

'Oooo...You are in trouble!' his mind sang at him. 'Im not in trouble!' he answered it quickly before thinking to himself.

'Im so busted!'

**Authors Note**: I told you the story would take a lighter note. I know that wasnt how wrote it, but comeon, do you really think Rick Castle could be serious and broody for long? Especially when he was with his favorite detective? So, how was it? Reviews are like a delicious cup of coffee!


	3. Chapter 3

** Not Your Mistake**

_Previously on Not Your Mistake_: Castle decides he wants to see beckett happy and safe one last time before leaving her for her own good. He walks into the ICU to find Beckett with Josh. When Josh behaves rude towards Castle, Beckett chastises him. Noticing the swelling on Castle's face due to the fight with Josh, she asks Josh to leave.

**Authors Note**: A big thanks to all of you who have taken time to review and add my story to your list of favorites. Means a lot to me. Some of you mentioned that it was a little difficult to separate Castle/Beckett's thoughts from their actual dialogues so in this chapter you will find that the mental dialogues are in italics while the actual ones are quoted. Hope I did a better job than last time. Reviews are bliss.

Disclaimer: Last night i had a dream where Andrew. handed over the rights of castle to me, but when i woke up, i realized he still owned them!

** Chapter 3**

_I'm so busted!_

"I… We…You" Castle struggled to justify himself under Beckett's glare. And it definitely did not help that she was looking absolutely adorable at the moment, one hand on her waist, her lips a thin line and eyes locked with his.

Kate almost smiled looking at the best selling author fumble for words. Almost. But she would be damned if she let him off the hook without explaining why was he looking like a tall huggable panda.

"Whenever you are done with your list of pronouns Castle." She said pulling herself up a little more and wincing when the fresh surgery scar stung. No sooner had the sound left her lips, Castle was out of the chair and next to her, his face crumpled in pain and concern.

"Kate!" he said, his voice suddenly an octave higher. The love in it made her immediately want to reassure him.

"I'm fine Castle. Just a little tender" she lied. In reality, she felt like she was sliced open with a potato peeler, run over by a war truck and kicked around on a football court all at once. But he didn't have to know that. She knew for a fact that he felt miserable and responsible enough for her position without adding the post-surgery woes to it.

"Please just lie down" he said his voice too formal. And she instantly missed the ever present humor and light heartedness in his tone. She obeyed him first, mostly because she knew she couldn't sit not without snapping one of the many stitches that were still factory fresh.

"Alright Shakespeare, I'm good . Now spill" she said as he went back to his previous position in the chair, moving it just a tad bit closer.

"Do you want the original unbiased version or the unique Castle version?" he said rubbing his hands in excitement the way he always did before spinning out a ridiculous theory.

"Whatever makes you look more macho kitten" Kate answered smirking. She saw a glimmer of his playfulness make its way back into his blue orbs.

_Oh great! Nothing better to cheer him up than ask him for a theory! _ She thought, giggling internally at the man-child in front of her.

"Ok! Here goes. After you…" Castle paused, his face crumpling for a microsecond before he pulled it together and started again.

"After we all got here, and you went into lala land for a while, we were all sitting in the waiting room outside. You know, me, lanie, the boys, alexis, Martha and your dad" he said listing out all the characters in his story except the villain.

_There he goes, covering up his nervousness with his blabber. A list of characters? How very Castle!_

"I know who all were there Castle. They all came in to visit me you know? And I must say, your daughter gives the world's best hugs. Now forget the credits and get to the actual story." She said busting his cover.

"Alright alright! Jeez! Is it the drugs or are you always this snappy? Oh wait, I know the answer" he said grinning as she looked around to find something to throw at him. He grinned, and then he winced.

_Damn you -boyfriendmotorcycleboy. That was one hell of a punch! _ Castle thought , pretty amused with the new addition to the made-up name for Josh.

"Ah! There we go. Finally something to stop you from faunting that shit-eating grin around me ." She said smugly, eyes focused on the purple-black bruise.

"Well, when we were waiting, doctormotorcycleboy came to pay me a visit." He said, his eyes betraying the fake-humor in his tone.

"and?" Kate drawled, bracing herself for the worst.

She knew Josh worked out. Hell, she knew he could even take her in a sparring match. And Castle, was a big-huggable-ruggedly handsome-charming-self centered-irresistibly-delic…

_Ok Kate, wanna get your mind out of the gutter and focus?_

" And then he gave me a sloppy, wet kiss on my jaw. With so much passion, he left a hickey!" Castle finished, apparently proud of his very lame cover-up.

"oh! Right okay." Kate said playing along and pretending to let it go for the moment. Instead, she turned her head left and right, as if searching for something. And as she knew he would, Castle immediately offered to help.

"What are you searching for Beckett?" he said, his eyes following the path of her head.

"Do you… do you know where they put my gun? I really need to shoot you right now" she said working hard to maintain a poker face.

"Ah! Ok very funny Kate" he said, instantly sobering up at realization of using her first name and hoping she wouldn't notice.

_Did he just say Kate? Crap! Does this man know what he does to me when he uses my first name. As if resisting him wasn't hard enough as it is!_

"Not as funny as your cover-up story Rick. Josh hit you didn't he? " she said dropping the humor altogether.

He didn't say a word. Acknowledging it or otherwise. But this was Rick Castle , and she knew him like the back of her palm. He would never get into a fight with anyone on a normal day, let alone on a day like this and in a hospital corridor. There had to be a reason.

"What happened Rick?" she asked, unconsciously sticking to his first name. "Why did he hit you?"

Still no answer. Anyone else would probably have let it drop for the time being. But not Kate Beckett. She knew she wasn't going to get much out of him through open ended questions, so instead, she tried a different tactic.

"It was about me wasn't it? He hit you because of me. I'm so sorry Rick" She said playing the guilty card. She knew nothing could get him talking faster than blaming herself. It was manipulative, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Kate no! You have nothing to be sorry for. And neither does Josh. He was right, it was my fault that you got sho…" His voice trailed off as his eyes shot up wide in realization of what he just confessed.

_Aha! It worke… wait a second! Did he just say he it was his fault that I got shot? Does that mean Josh hit him because of the shooting? Damn it! And here I was thinking they were fighting over who loved me more. Wait another second! Did I just say who loved me more? No, I meant liked. Yeah I definitely meant liked. _

_Ofcourse you did you chicken!. _Her mind shot back at her. _Now get back there and put him out of his misery._

" Castle…. Rick, it wasn't your fault. You weren't the one who pulled the trigger." She said, dropping her voice a bit. He didn't deserve to live with this guilt. Not when she was alive and fine. Hell, he didn't deserve this even if she had died. It wasn't his fault.

"I may not have, but im the reason the trigger was pulled. If I hadn't re-opened your moms case none of this would have happened." He said, continuing to blame himself.

"Maybe, maybe not. But what makes you think I wouldn't have reopened my moms case myself sooner or later? Maybe you just did what I was going to do at a later stage anyway. Impatient that you are." She knew for a fact that if it weren't for him she would never have reopened her mom's case. Yes, that did lead to her shooting, but it also lead to revealing some answers of questions she would never have been able to unlock on her own.

"Beckett, you said it yourself. You let it go. You let it go and moved on with your life until I came and started poking old wounds, searching for more pulp for my fiction. Look at where that pulp got you , got us." Ok, now he was starting to get on her nerves. How could someone be so smart and so idiotic at the same time?

"Castle, you know as well as I do that I wasn't serious when I said you were fishing for pulp. I was just trying to dodge your questions about my mom's case. Look, I said I let it go because it hurt too much. And at that time it was true. But that changed when you re-opened the case. Because this time, you were there. Whenever I felt like I was going to slip down the rabbit hole again, I knew I had you to hold onto. And I knew you would never let me go Rick. That's what gave me the strength to re-open the case that gave me nightmares for years. Because I knew this time when I woke up gasping in the middle of the night, I could just pick up the phone and call you, and you would answer and everything would be fine. So don't blame yourself for me being almost killed. Because you are the reason I'm even alive right now." She said this, all of this looking him straight in the eye. She knew her eyes were over flowing with the tears of realization and confession. And his were filled to the brim with pain, love and confusion.

"The reason you are alive? What do you mean Kate? How can I be the reason you are alive when you were shot because of me?"

"Because I love you too." She said, relief and warmth spreading through her as she admitted what she knew out loud.

She expected him to scream in joy, or jump around, or go running down the corridors to buy enough fireworks to wake the city. Something Richard Castle-ish. But instead, all she heard was a gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Your Mistake**

_**Previously on Not your mistake**_ : Beckett breaks up with Josh when she finds out he had a fight with castle. Then she confronts Castle about it which leads to an argument. In the midst of all of Castle's self blaming saga, Beckett confesses that she loves him too. Now, further…

**Authors Note:** Thank you for all the follow, favorite and reviews. The response really is overwhelming. Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own em!

Chapter 4

"Because I love you too." She said, relief and warmth spreading through her as she admitted what she knew out loud.

She expected him to scream in joy, or jump around, or go running down the corridors to buy enough fireworks to wake the city. Something Richard Castle-ish. But instead, all she heard was a gasp.

"Castle, aren't you gonna say something?" She asked apprehensively.

_What is with the silence? Didn't he hear me? of course he did! Why else would he be silent, I mean the man never shut up for crying out loud. But why isn't he answering? He does love me right? He did confess it mere hours ago! Wait, oh god no… please don't make it one of those stupid death bed confessions which are declared null and void as soon as the person on the receiving end is out of danger. Not when I finally woke up and smelled the coffee!_

"Rick!" she tried again, wondering if his first name would finally snap him out of his reverie. It did. His head shot up faster than a rocket. But a second later, she wished it didn't.

"You shouldn't" he said, his voice so low, she would have missed it if she hadn't been waiting for it.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You shouldn't love me." he made sure he was a little more audible this time, his eyes fixed on the floor as if he was trying to memorize the pattern of the tiles.

_Did he just! Ok, that's enough. No one tells me what I'm supposed to do. Not my parents and not even a goddamn ruggedly handsome writer boy. _

_Writer MAN. _ Her mind tried to correct her. _Oh shut up and get out of the gutter _ she admonished it.

"What do you mean I shouldn't Castle" she said, automatically slipping back to the second name. _well he pissed me off! _She defended herself.

"You shouldn't love me Kate. Not now, not after everything that happened. Its not safe for you. I'm not safe for you. You already saw what could happen when I shadow you. And this, when I'm just your partner. I don't even want to imagine what could happen if love got in the way."

She waited patiently for him to finish his monologue. Katherine Beckett doesn't usually set her heart upon something, and when she does, there is no going back.

"Can you hear yourself Rick? You sound like the male lead of some pathetic sitcom. Love doesn't get it the way rick. It just makes you act a little more sensible. And god knows I need some sensibility right about now." She tried to be nonchalant about it.

It had worked for them earlier hadn't it? It better work now, because letting her heartache get in the middle of this situation was definitely not going to help things. Worse case scenario, he would blame himself for the pain too.

"Kate you don't understand" he said, his voice a little desperate now.

"Tell me something rick, you meant it right?" she cut him off hurriedly. She needed answers and she needed them now.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"When you told me you loved me, you meant it right? Or was it one of those deathbed confessions. Did you do it because you were so sure I wouldn't live to question you about it?" she asked, her voice pleading. Her heart monitor beeped, betraying the emotions she tried so hard to keep in check. And ofcourse he noticed.

"Kate! Please calm down. Look, your heart is really weak right now. You cannot get excited. Please" he said jumping up from his chair and hurrying to her side.

"The hell it isn't! How can you expect my heart not to be weak when you are crushing it with your silence castle. Just answer my damn question. Whatever it is, spit it out." She said, grasping his hands that came to caress her cheekbone with her own.

"Of course I meant it! How could you even think I didn't Kate? After everything we have been through in the past 4 years. Of course I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone else, more than I ever loved myself. I just don't want to put you in danger anymore." He said, gripping her face a little tighter.

"Then that's all that matters. I don't care about the danger I may be in Castle, I have already made peace with it when I signed up for this job. I would be risking my life, every single time I walk out of my door. But knowing that I have you to come back home to gives me an incentive to be more careful."

She knew she was pouring her heart out to him, and honestly she couldn't be more eager. His face was concerned, determined and loving. He was taking in every word that spilled past her lips. She knew that if she couldn't convince him now, then she would lose him forever.

"I love you rick. I have been in love with you for longer than you actually think. But I was scared to admit it to you. Scared by the sheer intensity of your love for me. And scared that if I let you close to my heart and then lost you, it would hurt more than my mother's death did. But lying there on the grass and bleeding out with your arms around me, I couldn't think of a better way to go. It's a little morbid, I know. I was scared of dying Rick, but I was more scared of dying without getting a chance to give you an answer. Which is what gave me the strength to pull through this. Because you deserve better than a one sided deathbed confession. You deserve the world Richard Castle. Please, give me a chance to try and gift it to you, piece by fragile piece."

By the time she finished, she was sobbing openly. But she didn't bother hiding them. She wanted to let him know her, the good, the bad and the ugly. She was sick of hiding, from him, from them. Now all she wanted was to snap on the blinders and run right at it.

He was crying too. That was one of the things she loved about him. He never hesitated to show his emotions. He wasn't one of those guys who thought crying was a feminine gesture. To him, tears were a way to let your eyes speak when your words failed you.

"And here I was thinking I'm a wordsmith. You, Katherine Beckett could give me a run for my money. But there is one thing I have to say before you kick my butt to bankruptcy." He said, wiping away his tears and taking a dramatic pause. She knew what he was going to say, but she nodded anyway, letting him have this moment.

"I am ridiculously in love with you. Despite your constant threats to shoot me and your eye-rolling at me brilliantly awesome theories. I love you Katherine Beckett. Always have, and always will."

And with that, he bent down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was gentle, tender and filled with love to the brim. He kept it light, knowing what it could do to her already erratic heartbeat. He knew it since that night in the alley when they were trying to save Ryan and Esposito's ass. She can deny it as much as she wants, but he knew the kiss was anything but undercover.

Pulling away slightly, he placed a kiss on her forehead before looking into her eyes.

"That's what I thought." She answered, smile on her lips and love in her eyes.

"Richard Castle!What the hell do you think you are doing? Look at the monitor. What part of 'no excitement for Kate' was lost in translation?" a stern voice broke them both out of their little bubble of sappiness.

And they both recognized it immediately. But the way they acknowledged it was as different as could be.

"Lanie!" Kate said it with relief while Castle said it in the same tone you used for _holy crap!_


	5. Chapter 5

Not Your Mistake

**Authors Note**: I'm really sorry for the delay in updating. Had some ridiculously embarrassing personal issues to deal with. Hoping at least some of you are still following this story, here goes….

Disclaimer: I own them in my dreams. Does it count?

**Previously on Not Your Mistake:**

After confronting Castle about his fight with Josh, Kate confesses her feelings for him. Castle tries to tell her that it was his fault that she is in the hospital at the moment having fought and defeated death. Kate almost convinces castle that she doesn't regret whatever happened and that she heard his confession after getting shot. They are almost getting lost in their happy bubble when our favorite M.E comes in. Now further….

Chapter 5

"Lanie!" Kate said it with relief with relief while Castle said it with the same tone you used for _holy crap!_

The petite M.E stood at the foot of Beckett's bed, hands on hips. A perfect picture of disapproval.

Realizing that she was waiting for a response from him, Castle fumbled for an answer. But as usual, Beckett in a shining armor came to his rescue.

"It's okay Lanie. I'm fine." She said smiling at her best friend.

"The hell you are! You and I are gonna talk Katie. But you, remember what I told you about kissing a girl with a freshly punctured heart?" Lanie said turning towards castle.

"No" Castle replied in a small voice, trying to remember having any conversation with Lanie that involved him, Beckett and kissing.

"Exactly." The M.E barked.

Castle looked at Beckett with puppy dog eyes that clearly read 'what did I do!'. And she gave him a look that said 'give us a minute please'. Call it karmic connection or just three long years of eye-play, but they were ridiculously good at such conversations.

"Umm… I need to call Alexis. I'll be right back" Castle said, giving Kate a quick kiss on the forehead before escaping from Lanie's death glare. As soon as he was out of the room, Beckett gave Lanie a look that clearly said 'explain yourself'

"What! I was scared. And you know me, when I get scared I get nasty" the M.E defended herself. Kate's expression softened.

"So am I Lanie." She said pulling the M.E down for a hug.

"Oh sweetie! Never ever do that to me again. You have no idea how hard it was, watching you bleed out in my hands. I thought I lost you" Lanie said, her voice choked with tears.

"I know Lanie, I'm sorry. I really am. It was all my fault." Kate said slowly patting her best friend's hair.

After a few seconds they both pulled back and Lanie sat herself down in castle's chair.

"So, what's with you and writer boy?" she said slipping right back into her chirpy self.

_There's the Lanie I know! I was beginning to wonder when would she bring this up. Time for some fun._

"Nothing. Why?" Kate asked nonchalantly.

"No reason. I just thought since you were consoling him with your lips that maybe you finally saw what we all have known for the past three years" Lanie answered without missing a beat.

_And here I was thinking I could bait the smart little M.E for once. Ah well, maybe I could pull a prank on castle instead. He is always easy._

"So, who won the pool? I know you guys were betting on us so don't bother denying it."

"Who do you think?" Lanie countered.

"I want a share" Kate smirked.

"Sure, as long as you promise to give me all the dirty details after you and Castle do the deed."

"Lanie!" Kate said blushing a cute shade of pink.

Meanwhile, in the corridor.

Castle decided on a trip to the coffee shop next to the hospital while calling Alexis because

a) The cafeteria coffee was worse than the precinct's monkey-pee-in-battery-acid,

b) It would give Kate some time to reassure her best friend that she was indeed alive and fine and then some more time to tell her about them and squeal. That's what girls usually did wasn't it? And

c) Because he was starving and he knew that Kate hadn't touched anything but water since he dragged her out of the hanger.

As soon as he approached the coffee shop however, he was confused on what to order. He had no clue whatsoever as to what was Kate allowed to eat. He could have called Lanie and asked her but he didn't want to interrupt on their heart-to-heart.

But thankfully, before he could do something Castlesque and buy a little of every item available in the shop, help came in the form of a call from Alexis.

"Hello pumpkin! You are a life saver." He said, his voice cheerful to his own ears.

_Ah! The bliss of love! Wait, did I just say that! Great rick! Not an hour passed by since the girl finally fessed up and you are already spouting cheesy movie dialogues. Classy!_

"Dad, you sound reassuringly cheerful. Is detective Beckett awake?" his daughter voiced out his own thoughts.

"Yes she is. Wait, haven't you all visited her already? I thought I was the last one to go into that room. Correction, last but one. "

"Well, we were supposed to, but that rude doctor-boyfriend of hers was in the room, so I didn't. I was really angry at him, and didn't want to punch him in front of detective Beckett" Alexis sounded embarrassed.

"Oh. That's alright, although I don't think she would have minded." He said, baiting his daughter slowly.

"Why?" she took the bait readily.

"Because now he is a rude doctor, but no longer her boyfriend. And even if he was, do you really think Kate would defend someone who lay their hands on you?"

"Kate? Dad, what did I miss? Since when do you refer to detective Beckett as Kate?"

"Let's just say I was assigned the right recently. To know more details please visit me and Kate at the hospital. Bye pumpkin. Love you" he said in his best impersonation of an answering machine.

"Alright see you in 20. Love you too dad. Oh by the way, you should order one decaf and some ginger bread for detective Beckett. Caffeine isn't really advisable when she is on medications." Alexis said, her voice smug.

"It's creepy how you do that. Do you know any Jedi mind tricks I don't?" Castle asked, placing 2 orders of what his daughter just suggested. If his lady love had to live without coffee then so would he.

_Ewww! Dude tone down the sappiness please. It's overflowing._ His mind chastised him.

"Elementary my dear Watson. I could hear people around you placing orders. See you."

Smiling at his daughter's perfect homage to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Castle walked back to meet his heart at the cardio ward.

_Hey! What did I say about the sap? Don't make me nauseous! _ His mind said in a defeated tone as he stepped onto the elevator whistling the theme of titanic.

Author's Note : *peeks out from hiding place* so, how was it? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Not Your Mistake.

**Author's note**: Thank you for all the reviews for chapter 5. They mean so much to me. Now, read and review this chapter, and I shall consider it my birthday gift. Happy birthday to me

**Previously on Not Your Mistake**: Castle leaves beckett for a few minutes and takes a trip to the coffee shop downstairs so that she and Lanie had some time to talk in private. He receives a call from Alexis who immediately suspects something is going on when castle says Beckett and Josh broke up and asks castle to fess up, to which Castle responds by asking her to come over to the hospital and find out for herself. Now, further

Chapter 6

"You're back!" Beckett chirped as soon as castle walked back into the room with his purchase.

_Is it just me or does she really look like a kid at Christmas? _ Castle asked himself _Nope, it isn't just you, apparently she is just as nauseatingly in love as you are._ His brain conceded while giving her an equally wide smile and sitting down in what he now claimed his chair.

"Where's Lanie?" he asked, noticing the empty chair only after making himself comfortable in it.

"She had some tests to run on the…on the current case." Beckett answered hoping he would miss the faltering in her sentence. As usual, he didn't.

"on your case. Its ok Kate, you can say it. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself" he said calling her bluff.

Ignoring the raise of her eyebrows at the big boy part, castle started pulling out the ginger bread and placing laying it out on a breakfast stand next to Beckett's bed.

Kate's stomach rumbled at the sight of food. If she was hungry until then, she clearly didn't realize it.

"Wow, thanks Castle. I love ginger bread. And is that decaf? When did you get so smart?" she teased, grinning at his mock-hurt expression.

"I AM smart."

*Eye roll*

"I just guessed"

*another eye roll*

"I know some Jedi mind tricks?"

*eyebrow raise*

"Fine! It was Alexis's idea." His face was so adorably pouty that she just wanted to kiss him senseless.

_Heyyy! This is a hospital and I am under medication. So, keep it PG please! _ Her brain chided her.

"Alexis is here? Where is she? Is she waiting outside?" Beckett bombarded him with questions, trying to crane her neck enough to peek out the small glass on the door.

"And here I thought you loved my kid because of me." Castle answered clearly pleased with Beckett's reaction towards his daughter.

"Oh please! She is the real reason I tolerate you. Now where is she?" She was relieved that whatever changed in the past 48 hours clearly hadn't affected their beloved banter.

"She called me while I was getting coffee and said she would be here within 20 minutes, so according to the app on my phone she should be…."

"Right here." A high pitched, disapproving voice called from just inside the door.

_Oh dear! Now, I'm in trouble. I hope she didn't hear the part about the app. _Castle prayed, trying to put on an innocent expression _yeah right! Why don't you even hope to find a magic lamp while you are already being over-optimistic? _

" Hey Alexis!" Kate said, amused at the expression on the girl's face and the reaction on her dad's.

"Hi Detective Beckett. Dad, weren't you supposed to delete that app of yours like ages ago?"

"Yes, I did. But then I re-downloaded it to keep track of detective Beckett. You know, when we go on undercover operations, in case I need to find her and can't call her. Right detective?" he asked literally begging Kate with his eyes to save him.

_Oh come on! A bestselling mystery novelist and that's what he comes up with? And is he actually blushing? How cute. _ She thought clearly enjoying the show. _For the love of god! At least keep the mush down when there his kid is around!_ Her mind admonished. She realized that both of them were still waiting for her answer. Well technically just Alexis was waiting, rick was still begging.

"Nope." She answered throwing him to the teen wolf.

"Dad! I think we should have a talk about privacy when we get home. For now, I want to talk to detective Beckett so shoo!" she said walking towards his chair and indicating him to get up.

"What's with women in this room trying to steal my chair huh? I refuse to move." Castle pouted, holding onto the sides of his chair for a more dramatic effect.

"That's ok Alexis. Let the five year old stick to his chair. You come sit here." Beckett suggested, sliding over slightly and making space for Alexis near her waist. Despite her best efforts, she could not hide the pain the movement caused from the teenager.

"No, please don't hurt yourself." Alexis pleaded shooting her dad a stern glance before turning towards Beckett with a concerned one.

"I'm fine. However there is just one small favor I need from you."

"Anything" two voices sprang back at her.

"Not you castle, only Alexis can do it for me" Beckett said touched by the concern of the father-daughter duo

"Anything detective Beckett" Alexis said immediately.

"Stop calling me detective Beckett. I think we are close enough now for you to call me Kate or Katie. Unless you don't think so that is." She added suddenly skeptic. Her behavior towards Castle in the past few weeks wasn't what you called nice and she knew that Alexis, working with Lanie was now aware of the recent tension between her and castle.

"Of course Kate. Actually, that was why I came here. I wanted to know how come dad got to call you Kate before I did. I mean doesn't the obedient child get promoted before the one on sugar rush?"

"Hey! I'm right here!" castle said and was promptly ignored by the two gorgeous ladies in his life.

"Oh that. Well your boyfriend by default gets to call you by your first name doesn't he?" Kate replied deciding that the best way to do this was the Band-Aid ripping method.

And for the second time in 5 hours, Katherine Beckett had received an audible gasp as an answer.

**Authors Note**: Read and review. Pretty please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Your Mistake**

**Authors Note**: Firstly, thank you for all the warm birthday wishes and reviews. They were the best gifts I could ask for. (Yes, I loved the new wireless headphone set my mom got for me, but the reviews made me smile wider!).

Secondly, in the last chapter I mentioned Alexis interning for Lanie. But according to the show, it doesn't happen until after a few more months. So, can I just say I'm sorry about the slip up and ask you all to just go with the flow? I'll try my best to avoid such mistakes further or inform you incase its inevitable.

And thirdly, (a long list, I know!) please keep reading and reviewing. Each review is as amazing as "cuffed".

**Previously on Not Your Mistake:**Castle goes back to the hospital along with breakfast for Beckett. On hearing castle confess that the menu was Alexis's idea, Beckett asks him where was Alexis. Castle is really pleased to see the love his muse clearly has for his daughter. Alexis comes to meet Beckett and asks her why did her dad suddenly start addressing the latter as 'Kate' instead of 'beckett' to which Beckett gives a tongue-in-cheek answer confirming that she and castle are finally together. Now, further.

**Chapter 7**

"Oh that. Well your boyfriend by default gets to call you by your first name doesn't he?" Kate replied deciding that the best way to do this was the Band-Aid ripping method.

And for the second time in 5 hours, Katherine Beckett had received an audible gasp as an answer.

Blame It on her own pessimistic side or the effect of hanging out too much with a writer, but Kate beckett's mind immediately launched into worst- case scenario mode.

_Why is she not saying anything? She is happy isn't she? _ The tiny optimistic side of her brain questioned.

_Is she? _ The pessimistic side threw back readily.

_Why wouldn't she be? _ The optimistic side wondered feebly.

_She has had one almost-always-unavailable mother and an ambitious and shallow step-mother. What makes you think she wants a complicated-driven-stubborn-risky job owning girlfriend for his dad now? _ Strike one for pessimistic Kate.

_But she just said she forgave me right? _

_Did she? She just agreed to call you by your first name. Hey don't read too much into it. _Pessimistic kate going for round two

_What if I apologise? _Optimistic kate was desperate now.

_Since when do you apologize? _Pessismistic kate asked, surprised.

_Since now! Here goes… _ Taking a deep breath, kate began.

"Alexis, I'm so…" before she could finish, the air in her lungs was blown out by a rib-breaking hug followed by a high pitched squeal.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Did you just…do you mean….Are you…. That's freaking awesome!" the teenager mumbled excitedly, still clinging on to kate's neck.

Just as Kate was about to tell alexis that as happy as she was to be received so warmly, she was kind of suffocating from the tightness of the hug, someone beat her to it.

"Do you mind keeping it down? Just because your dad makes a donation to the hospital doesn't mean you can turn this place into a flea market." A deep and irritatingly familiar voice barked making alexis jump out of Kate's arms.

All three of them were shocked for a few seconds, eyes locked on the tall and intimidating figure of the cardiac surgeon wearing a disgusted look on his face. Alexis broke first, being the ever-responsible one.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, her face , clearly ashamed of her reaction.

"You better be." Josh spat back in a tone that made beckett snap out of her frozen state.

"That's enough Dr. Davidson" she said, her voice so creepily calm that it made castle flinch. Josh however took it in stride.

" hey! I'm not the one breaking rules here so save that venom in your voice for your side-kick and his offspring" he said grabbing a chair and sitting down on the other side of beckett's bed.

_Did he just? Alright then, if that's how he wants to play it, that's how we will._

"Not breaking rules? Don't make me laugh Dr. Davidson. You and I both know how many rules of etiquette you have broken in the past 24 hours." She said, her voice that of a predator distracting her prey while she took each step closer to attack.

"Yeah alright, so I socked your writer. You already punished me for that Katie, unjustly if I might add. So how many more charges are you going to press now?" he asked, eyes focused only on beckett.

" Let me see, Socking my **boyfriend**, physical violence against a minor and abusive language towards a patient's family who also happen to draw monthly donation checks to this hospital that are more than your half-yearly income. Are they enough or do you want me to keep going?" she was now in complete detective beckett mode. The one that had the hardest of criminals cowering like kids in a haunted house.

_Is it creepy that watching her defend my daughter turns me on incredibly? Usually, yes but under the circumstances I'm sure we can make an exception. Go beckett!_

"excuse me? Physical violence against a minor? Wow castle, trust you to go cry in front of your muse about being bullied by her boyfriend" Josh pushed.

"Ex-boyfriend" both castle and beckett corrected at once, making alexis crack a smile.

"And that wasn't what I was talking about. How dare you assault alexis? " kate continued, almost fuming towards the end of her sentence.

"Assault alexis? Katie I barely pushed the little brat. Besides why are you so damn protective of _his _daughter?" josh barked, breaking the very same rule he told off alexis for.

"Watch your mouth Josh, or I swear im going to break it. I don't give a rat's ass if I need to snap off all these damn wires in order to move my hands, I will do it anyway. And you know me better than to think otherwise. So unless you want to add a broken jaw to all the shame that's coming your way when castle and alexis press charges, I suggest you apologize to her right now." Kate said, her voice still calm and void of any emotions. But both castle and Josh knew of the strength of the storm beneath that calm. Too bad, chose to ignore it.

"There is no way in hell I'm apologizing to your faithful little puppies here. Atleast not after you act like a bitch" josh said standing up and pushing the chair so hard, it hit the wall behind him.

Castle was out of his chair and ready to break the doctor's jaw for kate when she stopped him with just one sentence. And as always, he respected her words.

"Castle no. He isn't worth it." She said, calming him down before turning towards the ridiculously cocky looking doctor.

"I think its best if you leave now Dr. Davidson. I would like to be treated by a doctor who knows his boundaries." She said, her voice dismissive. And lucky for him, the doctor heeded her advice, banging the door hard behind him.

There was pin drop silence for a minute, the entire room having witnessed the showdown between the detective, her boyfriend and the doctor. A whole minute before…

"That was fraking awesome! Dad, I approve." alexis commented, her voice and eyes filled with awe for the his dad's kick-ass detective girlfriend, making the whole room burst into an applause. She was immediately pulled into a tight hug by laughing Kate which was joined almost instantly by an ecstatic Castle.

**p.s- this is by no means the last chapter. Come on! the story is just beginning right?**


	8. Chapter 8

Not your mistake

Author's note: Once again, thank you for all your reviews. They make me smile, they make me blush but more than that they make me want to write more and write better. Secondly, have any of you caught the tiny reference I made to the episode 'the final frontier' in the last chapter? Now, this chapter is being written shortly after a nauseating phone call from an ex who actually is pig-headed enough to blame me for dumping him when he disappeared without any rhyme or reason for a whole freaking year. So it may not be my best work. But maybe, im one of those people who love writing so much that one stupid phone call wont change the warm and fuzzy feeling I get after writing a nice long chapter. Which one do you think it is people? Leave a review and let me know. Now to business…

_**Previously on Not Your Mistake: **_Alexis comes to visit Beckett and gets a little too excited when she finds out about her father and the detective. Her happy squeal makes Josh a.k.a -boyfriend-motorcycle boy come into the room and reprimand her. This angers Beckett and she confronts Josh about his assault on Alexis in the corridor earlier which he readily denies. After a heated argument and a not so subtle threat of bodily harm from Beckett, josh storms away leaving the two castles and the wanna be castle to have a hug fest.

**Chapter 8**

There was pin drop silence for a minute, the entire room having witnessed the showdown between the detective, her boyfriend and the doctor. A whole minute before…

"That was fraking awesome! Dad, I approve." Alexis commented, her voice and eyes filled with awe for his dad's kick-ass detective girlfriend, making the whole room burst into an applause. She was immediately pulled into a tight hug by laughing Kate which was joined almost instantly by an ecstatic Castle.

After being thoroughly hugged by both the castles, Katherine Beckett felt sore in many places, yet she could swear she never felt better.

"By the way kate, how did you know about Josh pushing me in the corridor earlier?" Alexis asked still situated in her assigned place on Beckett's side.

"Lanie told me. Well actually she just told me he tried to assault you but the others got to him in time. He actually pushed you? I'm so sorry Alexis. It's entirely my fault. Are you hurt? As much as I hate to admit, he is really strong." Kate said feeling guilty.

"Kate come on! I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. Do you really think dad you have let him live this long…." She trailed off abruptly realizing what she just said.

_Did you just tell Kate that your dad would have killed her boyfriend when she was unconscious? Well done Alexis! Good job. Now hurry up and apologize before she is disgusted by both of you castles._ Her ever responsible mind chided.

"Kate I'm so…" she started to apologize only to be cut off by the detective.

"Don't be Alexis. You haven't said anything that hasn't already crossed my mind. Forget about your dad, even Lanie, Ryan and espo wouldn't have let him live if he hurt you badly. But still, it is my fault. I wonder why I keep dating people with such minimal sense of manners." She half mumbled the last sentence, saying it more to herself than to the teenager.

"Hey! I'm sitting right here and I'm plenty well mannered" Castle whined from his chair earning two identical eye-rolls.

"Of course castle. Needing a reminder to not touch anything every time we visit a crime scene is definitely what one would call perfect manners." Kate said, the love in her eyes completely rendering the sarcasm null and void.

"I say this calls for a picture." Castle said pulling out a camera from what appeared like thin air.

"No castle. I'm so not letting you take a picture of me in a hospital gown, surrounded by a flower shop and looking like a rag doll so you can parade around the precinct with a framed copy of it." Kate said, immediately bowing her head to hide from the camera.

"Come on kate, please. I promise I'll never show it to anyone except my mother, lanie and the boys. Its our first family hug kate, its worth making a memory of." Castle said desperately, crumbling 1/4th of kate's resolve.

_Wait a second…did he just say family? Wow! That is…but we..should i… oh screw it! I'm not going to correct him. I like the way he said it, as if he is already picturing it. _

_Please kate, you know the guy long enough to know he is already picturing little casket babies in the frame as well. But I like it that you like the idea._

"Kate please! I will make sure he doesn't show it to anyone else. It can be in his study, your apartment and in my room. Pretty please!" Little castle dropped the **P** word, stomping all of the detective's resolve to dust.

"Ok fine. But no bringing it to the precint, no having it as your phone's wallpaper and no teasing me about it whatsoever." She gave in, receiving two 'yayys' in response.

Castle quickly managed to get a nurse to snap a picture of them and hurried to the opposite side of alexis.

"Alrighty then, say cheese!" the nurse called, and just as she clicked the capture button, Kate felt two sets of lips press on either sides of her face.

_Like father, like daughter! _she thought laughing out loud at the two people who made up a major part of her world.

Days at the hospital flew by quickly, much to kate's relief. And before she knew it, she was ready for discharge. To be honest, Kate didn't remember majority of the past three weeks spent at the hospital. She was on constant medication which kept her blurry and a littly druggy. If anyone enjoyed this, it was little castle and big castle. After two days of medication kate found out that she couldn't stop blabbering and pouring her heart out when drugged, much to alexis and castle's amusement.

Castle had even recorded one of her blabbering sessions where she called alexis a cute little blueberry cupcake and told castle that she wanted to have her wicked way with him ever since their first case, much to alexis's horror.

"There you go . Sign these papers and you are free to go home" the nurse said handing over a writing pad to kate. She quickly signed them, trying to hide the grin of eagerness on her face and failing miserably.

"Please remember that under no circumstances are you allowed to stay unsupervised for the next two months. You may experience some motion sickness and giddiness, not to mention the pain in the wounded area. Also, do not lift anything heavier than a jug of water it may lead to tearing of the stitched area bringing us back to square one in the healing process. Physical intimacy is allowed as long as you don't strain the said body parts. And when I say physical intimacy I mean JUST physical intimacy, NOT an intercourse. Plainly put, having sex during the next month could not only be unpleasant but also lead to you needing another surgery to re-stitch the wound near your waist. All said and done, I am not letting you leave this room alone. So where is your family?" finished his scary monologue with a question.

"right here. I have heard every word of what you said and I will make sure she follows it to the T. Although I would have preferred not hearing the intercourse part. It was a little embarrassing, but the person who is concerned about it is right behind me so that's also taken care of." Alexis replied from the door way, pink-faced and accompanied by an utterly amused Richard castle.

"Please dig a hole and bury me!" kate moaned. The last thing she wanted was alexis lecturing her dad to keep his hands off his girlfriend for the next month.

_Ewww! The mental image is almost enough to make me throw up!_ Her brain said queasily.

"Sure, as soon as we get home. And just so we are clear by home I mean casa de Castle. Not your apartment. You are so not going there till you are as healthy as a horse. Not even then, if dad and I have anything to say about it." Alexis chirped, helping kate up and hoisting one of her arms over her own shoulder.

"thanks for not making me use a wheelchair lex!" Kate said, a smile adorning her voice as she walked out of the hospital, accompanied by her two precious castles.

_Alright kate, lets go home! _It was her heart that spoke this time.

**Author's Note**: Review. Pretty please with a cherry on top!


	9. Chapter 9

**Not your mistake**

**Author's Note**: I really hope that at least some of you are still amazingly patient enough to keep following my story, despite my lousiness in updating. I wish I had a better excuse, but all I have is that college life got in the way. My apologies. Hope this chapter makes it up for the gap between updates. I promise the next update will be much faster. Now, back to the story.

_**Previously on Not your mistake**_ : Kate is told by the doctor that she can leave the hospital only if she agrees to have someone supervise her at all times. Alexis decides that Kate would stay at the Castle loft and that she and her dad would take full responsibility of the detective, much to Kate's embarrassment. Leaving the hospital with Alexis on one side and Castle on the other, Kate feels like she is finally going home.

**Chapter 9**

Just 7 days had passed since Kate Beckett moved into the Castle's loft from the hospital and he was already doing his best to drive her up the walls.

"That's enough Castle" Kate's annoyed voice echoed through the loft on the 7th morning.

_Here we go…dad's driving Beckett crazy again!_ Alexis thought, quietly tiptoeing into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

"But Beckett, you heard what the doctor said. No exertion. You are going to hurt yourself." Castle pleaded.

"For the last time Castle, brushing my hair DOES NOT come under exertion. And neither does answering my phone which is right next to me on the bedside table, as you conveniently told Lanie yesterday." Kate argued, her voice clearly showing the exhaustion over having the same conversation over and over again.

"The phone was all the way over there Kate!" Castle defended himself, pointing at the device not less than an arm's length away from her spot on the bed.

Kate sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair, wincing slightly when her stitches pulled.

"See! That's exactly what I was scared about. Are you in pain? Show me the stitches. Did you snap them?" Castle said hurrying to her bedside immediately, his face concerned.

"I'm…fine" Kate tried hiding the pain in her voice. She knew pretty well that a move as small as that wouldn't make the stitches snap, but the wounds were still fairly fresh and they hurt like she wouldn't believe.

"The hell you are. Lift your shirt Kate. Let me see those damned stitches" he said, his voice a little higher now.

"Richard Castle. Just cause I love you doesn't mean I'm gonna let you boss me around for ridiculous reasons." Kate flinched as soon as the words left her mouth.

_What the hell Kate! Did you seriously just say that? Look at his face Katherine. He treats you like a princess day in and day out and you kick him right in the gut. How kind of you._ Her mind chided as she saw Castle's face crumple.

"Castle, I'm sorry…I didn't.." she hurried to explain but the damage had already been done.

"You are right detective" he said cutting her off. "I'm sorry I pushed my limits. I'll leave you to it then. Please call if you need anything, I'll send in Alexis." The formal tone in his voice hurt worse than a slap across the face. Bowing his head dejectedly, Castle walked towards the door.

Kate's heart wrenched at the broken look on his face.

_Wonderful. Now he looks like someone killed his puppy and ate it. Bravo Katherine Beckett. Hope you are happy now._ The right-yet-judgmental-Kate-brain(lets call it brain B-as in brain beckett please) pinched.

_But I didn't mean it. He was hovering. You know I hate being babysat! _The guilty-after-snapping -Kate-brain( lets call this brain K as in brain Kate.)protested feebly.

_But you love the babysitter._ The former shot back. _Now go make it right rather than letting it just sit there and make it worse._

" Rick" he stopped at the tone of her voice, but did not turn around.

"Look at me please" Kate pleaded, her voice filled with remorse. Never the one to refuse her, he obliged.

_Alright then, here goes nothing._ Brain K thought.

Castle stood statue-still in the doorway watching Kate, his eyes slowly widening. The detective was looking at him, her green eyes locked with his blue ones as she moved her hands to the hem of her shirt.

Not breaking his gaze, she popped open one button after the other, deliciously aware of the hitch in his breath.

"Kate…what are you" his voice was husky.

"Sshhh… I'm doing exactly what I should be" she answered, her voice low and thick, matching his as she continued her task.

Popping open the last button, she rolled her shoulders slightly, causing the fabric to slide off her body. She could swear he almost stopped breathing for a secon.

Carefully, she propped herself up so she was arched towards him, her torso as bare as the moon.

Castle already knew she was naked underneath the shirt. It was obvious what with the bullet wound right on her chest, and its twin on her left side, but the sight still managed to take his breath away. Even with the recent weight loss and ribs covered in bandages, he could swear he had never seen anything more beautiful.

Kate watched him carefully, catching the small flicker of lust in his eyes as his eyes slid over her form. But it barely lasted a second, being replaced almost immediately by genuine love and concern that stole the air from her lungs. A change so quick, she would have missed it if she hadn't being paying attention.

Fighting to keep her voice calm, she whispered

"See, I told you the stitches are fine." And yet again, Richard Castle, the master of words, was rendered speechless by the love of his life.

Authors Note : Did I make it up to you for not updating for so long? Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not Your Mistake**

**Authors Note**: firstly, thank you all for still sticking with me and leaving those amazing reviews. You guys are awesome. Secondly, this chapter is for 'theputz913' who very sweetly asked for more rick-kate. Here it is! And last but not the least, I wanted to thank 'ashley' for the reviews on each chapter all at once.I would have replied to each personally, but you have the reply option turned off. Now as always, hoping to please you all… here is the next chapter. Read and review. Means so much to me.

**_Previously on Not Your Mistake_**: Castle fusses over Kate's condition and hovers, which ends up irritating Kate. Annoyed and tired, she snaps at Castle at which he is really heart-broken. Guilty at her rash behavior, Kate tries to make it up to Castle, leaving him speechless. Now further.

**Chapter 10**

Castle walked over to her slowly, each step guarded and doubtful. Kate felt like kicking herself for doing this to the guy who was usually so confident that he even strutted his way through crime scenes (well, occasionally)

"It's okay Castle, I won't bite" Kate said, her tone what she assumed was reassuring.

Nothing, not even a smile or a smirk. _Wow I really did hurt him bad didn't I? _Kate thought ashamed.

_Really Kate! The guy gives and gives. You'd think he deserves a better treatment._

She kept her head bowed down as she felt him sit on the comforter next her, making no attempt to cover herself whatsoever.

Castle held his breath, slowly raising his hands and moving them towards her waist. Every move so guarded, so calculated.

She had already told him once today that he didn't own her. And it stung so bad that he shivered at the thought of a repeat performance. Gently, he caressed the gauze covered part on her left side, carefully checking for any signs of wound opening. Much to his relief, he found none. He dragged his fingertips slightly and very, very slowly across her waist and upwards.

Kate sat absolutely still, scared to even breath for the risk of ruining the moment. Castle took his time spanning the length of her torso, his touch as light as a feather. She could feel every ridge and groove on the pads of his thumbs and the mere sensation of it drove her crazy. Just as slowly, Kate angled her head towards him, her lips slightly parted, his breath fanning her eyelashes.

And then what began so gently, took on its own life. Kate drew in a deep breath before closing the remaining distance between them. She placed a feather light kiss to his lips, earning a gasp in return. They stayed utterly still for a second, neither of them so much as batting an eyelid, before he responded with a vigor that sent a tide warmth straight through her central nervous system. Snapping out of her reverie, Kate grabbed onto the lapels of his shirt, pulling him closer. He cradled her face in his palms, drawing her lower lip between both of his and biting down gently. She responded in kind, sliding her tongue lightly across his upper lip. That small act of her's drove him crazy, making him let go of her mouth and attack her neck, placing fervent kisses all over it. Biting, nipping, caressing and soothing, he slowly steered her towards the edge. A low breathy moan escaped from deep within her, yanking him out of their moment of absolute bliss. He pulled back immediately, earning a questioning look from a heavy-lidded, flush-cheeked and breathlessly turned-on Katherine Beckett.

"Kate, I'm sorry… I…We can't." He said, a wave of guilt washing over his face.

"Castle, I'm fi…"

"No. You heard what the doctor said Kate. A month, and it's been barely three days. I'm gonna hurt you Kate. "He said, his voice still hoarse. The raspy tone of it sent delicious shivers down her spine. As much as she wanted to grab him and lock his lips with hers again, she knew the moment was over. And even though he would most likely oblige, if she pushed hard enough, she knew he would loathe himself for it later.

Drawing a deep breath to calm herself, she sat up straight.

"Yeah! Yeah you're right Castle. It was really careless of me. I'm sorry" she said, smoothly slipping back into the controlled-Kate mode.

"Kate, trust me, I want to. I just want you healed first." He explained hurriedly, scared he had offended her.

"I know Rick. I'm not mad at you. Besides, what's the hurry? We do have all the time in the world don't we? I mean I'm not going back to work anytime soon and there is no way in hell you would leave me alone for more than a couple of hours at a stretch, so why rush it? Right?" She said, reassuringly.

"Yes we do. Thanks for letting me in Kate." He said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Always" she answered, mirroring the emotion for a second before smirking wickedly.

"Now, would you help me wear my shirt? I can't quite reach it, and as you can see, I'm a little cold" She said, looking pointedly at her torso.

"You are such an evil tease Katherine Beckett" Castle growled before helping her get dressed again. He admired his handiwork for a second before running a hand through his hair, mussing it up thoroughly. Standing up, he walked determinedly towards the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" she called out, her voice smug.

"Cold shower" he called over his shoulder, making her howl with laughter at his martyred expression.

**Author's Note**: *peeks out of hiding spot* Well?


	11. Chapter 11

**Not Your Mistake**

**Author's Note** : Once again, thank you for all the lovely reviews. You guys are beyond awesome, seriously. Secondly, this chapter is me trying my hand at Beckett-Alexis bonding, so I sincerely hope I haven't screwed up too badly. I really wanted to see some Beckett-Alexis scenes ever since season 2, and since Mr. Marlowe( who is no doubt the best) has decided to make us wait a little longer, I tried to give my restless little mind some peace by writing it instead. So here goes…

_**Previously on Not Your Mistake** _: Kate feels guilty about snapping at Castle and decides to make it up to him. Pretty fast the making up session starts to lead to a making out session and Castle pulls away, explaining to Kate that as much as he wants it too, he wants her fully healed first. Kate being the tease that she is, asks Castle to help her get dressed, making him opt for an ice cold shower. Now further.

**Chapter 11**

A series of raps on the bedroom door made Kate snap open her eyes. She had fallen back asleep waiting for Castle to finish his too-long shower and was not irritated at being awakened yet again.

She closed her eyes again, and called out in the general direction of the door.

"You better have a good reason to nag me this time Castle"

A minute of silence ensued and Kate assumed he thought she was best left alone. Wise decision. She was almost ready to fall back into oblivion when the door creaked open.

"Its me Kate" Alexis called out shyly, poking her head in. All traces of sleep vanished from Kate as she sat upright, wincing instantly at the pain the movement caused.

The next second, Alexis was through the door and by her bedside, face concerned.

_Like father, like daughter_ Kate though, smiling slightly as the teenager followed the same 'stitch-check-ritual' her father administered minutes ago.

"I'm fine Lex, really. Besides Castle just checked and confirmed that I managed to stay out of trouble for one more day" She chuckled at the thought of Castle acting like a responsible adult.

"Refreshing to see the mature side of him isn't it?" Alexis said pulling the thought right out of the detective's head.

"Its creepy how you two do that" Kate said, reaching out to take the bowl of fruit the teenager brought in on her breakfast tray.

Right from the day Kate got out of the hospital, Alexis had taken it upon herself to make sure Kate ate her food on time, even though she had to force feed the detective. After the first three days, Kate finally gave in and ate whatever the teenager gave her like a good girl. In return, Alexis let Kate go through some case notes that Ryan and Esposito had dropped off for her, for an hour per day.

Kate knew there was a very thin chance that she could actually solve a crime by merely going through the case notes, but in her line of work, any lead was a good one. And a fresh set of eyes were always welcome. Besides, given the fact that she couldn't even be assigned desk duty until atleast the next two months, let alone actually visit a crime scene, she decided she desperately needed something to keep her busy, so she didn't turn into a mass murderer out of sheer boredom. So Ryan and Esposito put their geniuses together and came up with the idea of 'Kate's-notes-on-case-notes'. It not only helped them get the opinion of Newyork's finest detective but also helped prevent the said detective from killing her beloved, annoying, self-centered, egotistical wise/jack-ass of a writer who constantly came up with new and innovative ideas to drive her nuts every hour.

"What are you doing home today by the way? Didn't you have a date with that cute guy who came over two days ago?" Kate asked, chewing on a strawberry.

"Its not a date, Kate. It's working on a group project on the history of the Mayans." Alexis said, turning a cute shade of pink.

"Right, a two-person group project. My mistake. I forgot you two have history together" Kate smirked, enjoying the flustered look on the teenager's face.

"We DO NOT have history together Katherine! We have history CLASS together. Jeez! You are almost as mean as dad when it comes to my love life" She went beetroot red as soon as she realized she gave out too much information.

"Your what life now?" Kate asked, working to keep a straight face.

The teen was way too easy.

"Umm…Nothing. I should…I should go to the kitchen…the pancakes…dad" Alexis muttered, and Kate lost it, bursting into loud guffaws. Alexis joined in almost instantly.

"Oh god! Lex. You should have seen your face" Kate sniggered.

"You are so getting it for that one Katherine Beckett" Alexis chuckled, sliding under the covers next to the detective. It was another unspoken ritual between the teen and the brunette, spending some time with each other either after breakfast or after dinner, just talking about each other's day. Alexis would update Beckett on all the teen-drama and boy-talk at school and Beckett in return would rant to Alexis about what Castle did that day to drive her crazy. They had a sweet deal going on, much to Castle's horror.

"Bring it on little kitten" Kate said, making Alexis pull a face.

"Ewww! Please don't call me that! Reminds me of that dream dad claims he had"

"Ewww! Please, spare me the details. I'm gonna need therapy even without having that image burned into my brain" Kate said, her face going somber at the last part.

"Kate" Alexis's voice was almost a whisper.

"Let's face it Alexis, we both know for a fact that I'm not going to be able to look at the barrel of a rifle the same way ever again. The lease I can hope for is not to freeze every time someone points a gun at me" Kate said, running her hands absently through the teenager's silky red hair. They were close enough by now that neither found the act too weird.

"I hope so too Kate" Alexis answered, and hope she did…they all did.

**Author's Note**: So? Good? Not bad? Yuck? Let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not Your Mistake**

**Author's Note**: Firstly, can I just say how overwhelmed I am by the response I got to the last chapter? You guys are amazing! Secondly, some of you pointed out that the story is moving very slowly. I agree, but here is the thing, I kinda wanted to put Rick and Kate in those small little situations where they unconsciously acknowledge how much the other means to them and vice-versa, so just bear with me? Now that we have it all cleared up, this chapter is dedicated to 'nikkidog' and 'AlwaysJustCastle' (both of whom have adorable usernames btw!). You guys asked for Rick and Kate, your wish, my friends, is my command. And finally, when i tried to upload this chapter, the edit document window showed all this in really small font and it wouldn't increase no matter what i did, so if that's how it appears after i post it, my apologies. But i really don't know how to fix it.

_**Previously on Not Your Mistake**_: Alexis brings in breakfast for Kate, who eats it like a good girl before pulling Alexis's leg about her study-group/date. The conversation ends with both Alexis and Kate hoping the latter doesn't end up being afraid of facing a gun for the rest of her life. Now further.

**Chapter 12**

The next time Kate woke up, it was well past midnight. But this time however, there was no friendly Castle waiting to welcome her. Instead, she found herself panting, sweat-drenched and shaking like a leaf. It was a daily ritual for Kate ever since she came home from the hospital. A nightmare in which she found herself in the very same cemetery, in a pool of blood. Only, it was never her own. That was what scared her the most, for all in of these dreams, she was surrounded by a puddle of blood that belonged to either Castle or worse, Alexis!

She took a few deep breaths to calm down her hammering heart and was just about to get off the bed, toying around with the idea of making herself a steaming, comforting mug of coffee when the bedroom door burst open, revealing a very sleepy and totally concerned Richard Castle.

"Kate, what's wrong?" he asked, walking towards her bed.

"Nothing. Why?" Kate asked innocently.

_Ok, so it wasn't nothing. But what's the point in bothering him with my silly little dreams? He is already babysitting me through the day, I cannot steal his nights too now could I? _ She justified herself internally.

"Liar. You were having a nightmare again weren't you? "He said, smoothly calling her bluff. Kate's jaw dropped.

"How did you…" she trailed off. She knew she flailed around a little when she had nightmares. Ok, she flailed around more than just a little, and she also knew she let out low moans of pain, but Castle's bedroom was all the way across the corridor to hers. Close enough to reach her within a moment's notice but far enough that he couldn't hear her moans. Unless…..

"RICHARD CASTLE! For your own sake, I hope you did not do what I'm thinking you did" she hissed, pulling back the sheets.

"I…well, I had…You were…" Castle stuttered, taking a step back.

"Where is it?" she was at the foot of the bed now.

"Umm… Kate" he took another step back, and she matched it with a forward step of her own.

" .IT?" she was stalking him now, eyes narrowed.

He gulped loudly, looking involuntarily at the gap between the bedpost and the lamp. She followed his gaze and snarled openly when she lay her eyes on what was nestled there.

"I can explain" Castle began, only to be cut off.

"A BABY MONITOR? Really Castle? What am I, two? You know what? You might as well have bought me a bib and some diapers while you're at it" Kate fumed, pacing now.

"Ewww! I did not need that image Kate" Castle said making a face.

"Shut up OK? Just Shut Up!" Kate snarled again, pinning him to the wall.

"Kate come on! Don't you think you are being a teensy bit dramatic?" Castle asked, is voice patronizing.

"Dramatic? You of all people should know better than to accuse me of being dramatic Castle. A baby monitor! Ridiculous" she said walking out the door and towards the kitchen. He followed, sighing.

The doctor had already told him about how the pain medication would alter Kate's mood swings and normally he would have found it pretty amusing. But tonight he was really tired. He was busy writing from noon until 10 pm The manuscript of his next book, "Heat rises" was due in two weeks and he still had five whole chapters to finish. Usually he would pull an all-nighter the in such cases and sleep through the following day, but now that was out of the question. Alexis did watch over Kate in the evenings after school so he could write but she had school during the day and needed her sleep at night. And there was no way in hell Castle was going to leave Beckett unsupervised just so he could catch some sleep. So he did what writing he could when Alexis was home and then caught a few hours of sleep, waking up every two hours so he could give Beckett her medicines. He knew everyone called him an energizer bunny that kept going on and on, but he was exhausted right now. If it were anyone else he would have handed over the responsibility to a private nurse, but Beckett was one of the only two people on earth whom he could even stop worrying about when they were in best health, let alone when they were recovering from taking a bullet to the heart. Beckett however, shared the position with his preciously perfect daughter, and he prayed with all his might that the latter would never have to go through even half of the pain the former was enduring right now.

Running a hand through his sleep-tousled hair, he stepped into the kitchen behind her, watching her rummage the cupboard for something.

"What are you searching for?" he asked, leaning tiredly against the counter.

"Coffee" she muttered absently, opening another cupboard now.

"Beckett, you know the doctor said no to caffeine until you were off the pain meds. The pills are to help you sleep Kate. Having them along with coffee is counterproductive. Clearly defeats the whole purpose don't you think?"

She kept searching even as he spoke, getting more and more restless with each unsuccessful quest.

"You aren't going to find any coffee in there Beckett, because there isn't any in the house. I threw it all away the day we brought you home from the hospital." He said, a smug smile creeping across his face.

"You did WHAT? Are you insane? Why would you even do that? Honestly Castle, I think you have lost it. First the baby monitor, and now this? Is this some kind of joke because it isn't funny" She was literally screaming now and that's when Castle finally snapped.

"A JOKE? Does this all look like a joke to you Kate? Because it sure as hell isn't funny to me. The baby monitor was so that I could know when you were having a nightmare. So I could be there for you when you woke up sobbing in the middle of the night, shaking like a leaf. Because I know the pain and fear you went through when you got shot and I didn't want you to go relive it again, at least not all alone. I threw out the coffee even though I desperately needed the caffeine to cure the throbbing headaches I get from long hours of writing because I knew you weren't allowed to drink it and didn't want to make it harder for you to resist. I didn't go through all this because I find hilarity in the concept of sleepless nights and migraines Kate. I did this because I bloody love you. And the day you manage to get this through that ridiculously thick skull of yours, I hope you will finally stop fighting me so damn hard and let me help you for a change. I'm not doing this because you aren't capable of taking care of yourself Katherine Beckett, because I know you are. I'm doing this because I know that if the situations were to be reversed, you would do exactly the same for me. If you still want to ignore me and drink that damn cup of coffee then fine, I'll have Alexis get it for you in the morning. Go ahead and knock yourself out." He ended, eyes full of unshed tears of anguish, walking into his study and banging the door shut behind him.

True to his word, Beckett found a steaming mug of coffee waiting on her bedside table the next morning. And attached to it was a note from Alexis.

"_I wish you wouldn't drink this, but apparently I'm not supposed to talk about it. Have a nice day. – AC"_

Kate picked up the cup, her mouth watering at the aroma of her favorite beverage. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with it. Then, she reversed the paper with Alexis's note on it, and grabbed a sharpie from the table. Scribbling a note of her own, she stuck it back to the cup before setting in on the table. Satisfied with her work, Kate Beckett pulled the blanket back over her head and drifted off into a much needed sleep, leaving the coffee untouched.

And that's how Castle found it, an hour later when he picked it up, expecting it to be emptied to the last drop.

Surprised, he pulled out the note stuck to it and read, his smile growing wider with each word.

"_I love coffee Rick, but I love you more. - KB_

_P.S- since you can't give me a good morning-coffee anymore, how about a good morning-kiss instead? A steamy hot and delicious one?"_

He just stood there for a second, note in one hand, coffee in the other and a smile so wide, his jaw hurt.

"So is that a yes?" Kate's warm voice called out, making him turn.

"Hell yeah!" he cried, throwing the cup away and jumping on the bed by her side.

**Author's Note**: I know I mentioned the upcoming book as 'Heat rises', but since we haven't let Kate leave Rick for those awfully sad three months, I would like to assume that the book isn't finished yet. Just go with it please? Now, about the chapter… Good? Bad? Awful? Let me know (nervously biting down preciously manicured nails)


	13. Chapter 13

**Not Your Mistake**

**Author's Note**: I know I'm late once again, but I have a valid reason. My lecturers apparently think its more than hilarious to keep dropping one bucket load of homework after another on us and expecting us to submit it within a day or two. Makes me nauseous actually! That being said, can I just say how much I loved Beckett's attitude while conversing with Bracken in 5x13? Atta girl Beckett! And last but not the least, I haven't really much smut till now (given its my first fanfic, is it safe enough to guess at least half of you went DUH! When you read this?) so, if the little smut I put in this chapter is boring, then sorry, I promise to try harder. If you think its good, then yayyy!

_**Previously on Not your mistake**_: Castle and Kate have an argument over Kate's stubborn insisting of caffeine consumption. Frustrated, Castle tells Kate its high time she tried to give him a chance to take care of her and that if she still thinks she wants to ignore him and have the coffee he would have Alexis get it for her in the morning. Sure enough, Kate finds a steaming cup of coffee by her bedside the next morning, but she decides she loves Castle more than she loves her coffee and leaves it untouched. She however demands that Castle replace good-morning coffees with good-morning kisses to which he obviously agrees more than enthusiastically. Now further.

**Chapter 13**

He just stood there for a second, note in one hand, coffee in the other and a smile so wide, his jaw hurt.

"So is that a yes?" Kate's warm voice called out, making him turn.

"Hell yeah!" he cried, throwing the cup away and jumping on the bed by her side.

"Tell me you can sense the predator-prey dynamic in this situation" Kate teased squealing as Castle landed on his butt by her side.

"You are hardly being manipulated here . Infact one might even say you are here more than willingly." Castle countered, grinning. The grin however turned into a groan on hearing Beckett's reply.

"Who said I was the prey Castle?" she smirked, pushing away the sheets and sliding closer to him, with a pure vixen-like look on her face.

"Oh..wow!" was all Castle could manage before he became the said willing prey. Taking care not to stretch too much, Beckett managed to somehow straddle Castle's lap, her lips still locked with his.

The moan she let out when she felt his response against her reverberated in his throat.

"Goddamnit Castle! You are driving me insane here!" she growled, treading her fingers through his hair and yanking his lips away from her own.

Before he could negate that statement however, her lips latched onto his pulse point, sucking hard enough to make him groan. Displaying amazing self control, Castle gently pushed her away from him before either of them could lose control which, given the way things were progressing, would be any minute now.

"Kate" he started soothingly before she beat him to it.

"I know, I know! Recover first, romp later!" she stated boldly, pulling him in for one last steamy kiss before sliding off his lap in a sinfully slow motion.

"Keep doing that and you will have a murder on your hands detective" Castle growled, grabbing a pillow to cover the effect she had on him.

"Oh, but what a way to go Ricky!" she replied, rolling the 'r' while trailing a finger down his hip, making him jerk towards her involuntarily.

"Kate!" he hissed, grabbing her wrist and moving it to a safe distance from the danger zone.

He was rescued from further seduction by the shrill ringing of Beckett's phone.

"Saved by the bell" he muttered under his breath as she moved off of him to reach for her phone.

"I heard that. You better get all the sleep you can in the next three weeks Richard Castle, coz you sure as hell aren't getting any for the following fortnight" she warned him smugly before glancing at the caller id, her smile immediately turning into a frown.

"Who is it?" Castle asked peeking over her shoulder, too impatient to wait for an answer.

The **~Josh Calling~ **flashing on the screen made him frown as well, but he rearranged his features quickly before she could see him.

He knew she was feeling guilty enough about it without him adding to it. Standing up, he whispered "I'll go make us some breakfast" and walked out of the room, giving her some much needed space.

Sighing heavily, Beckett flipped open her phone, bracing herself for what would in no way be a pleasant conversation.

"What do you want Josh?" she asked tiredly. She really didn't want to do this right now. As much as she hated the guy for the kind of boyfriend he was, she also kinda respected him a little for the kind of person he was.

"Where the hell are you Kate?" Josh growled on the other end on the line.

"What? Why?" Kate asked disoriented.

"Damn it Kate. Just answer me." He was all but screaming now.

"I'm at Castle's. Where else would I be?" she asked, still confused.

Josh had already known that she was staying at Castle's for the next two months didn't he? Did he? Honestly, she didn't remember much about that day other than the fact that she had broken up with Josh after Lanie told her that he had assaulted Alexis. She didn't remember seeing or talking to him after that.

"What the fuck are you doing at that bastard's house Katie?"

OK, NOW she was pissed off. Informed or not, Josh had no right to talk that way about Castle.

"That bastard happens to be my boyfriend Josh. And I didn't want to have to say this, but you left me no choice. Listen and listen hard Dr. Joshua Davidson. I love Richard Castle and he is ten times a man, and a hundred times a human that you could ever be" Kate was fuming now.

"Don't you get it Kate? This is exactly what he wants you to think. He is manipulating you Kate. And you are letting him do it like a horny little bitch!"

"Manipulation is what you are trying to do right now Josh. I thought that you of all people would know how to handle rejection like a man. But turns out, I was wrong." Kate was exasperated. How the hell did she ever fall for such a douche-bag?

"What would you know about how a man handles things Kate? You happen to be dating an impotent loser!" Josh spat.

"Correction. I USED TO date an impotent loser. Luckily for me, I realized it and dumped him for a caring and amazing man who puts my happiness before his any day" Kate's voice became soft towards the end.

No matter how hard she tried, she seemed to be completely incapable of taking Castle's name on an angry note. Annoyed, maybe but not angry.

"Isn't that what you always do Katherine? Trade boyfriends as soon as you find a better one? First you choose Demming over Castle. Then you dump Demming for Castle. Then you choose me over Castle. And now you dump me for Castle again. Running out of players here are we Katiebug?" his voice was full of pure malice.

Kate had no answer for that. As much as she hated to admit it, and as much as she wanted to deny it to his face, Josh had a point. No matter what the reasons were and how legitimate they were, she still had done exactly as Josh just described it.

"What's wrong Kate? Finally realized what a slut you are?" Josh sneered.

"Damn you Josh!" Kate snarled, snapping the phone shut and throwing it against the bedroom door. The device fell to the floor, now looking more like a jigsaw puzzle than like a cellphone.

A loud crash made castle bolt out of the couch he had perched himself on. He lunged for the sliding laptop, catching it an inch before it hit the floor. Setting it on the coffee table, he quickly walked in the direction of Kate's room. He had finished preparing dinner and was waiting for her to finish the conversation in private. But now it was time for him to interrupt.

Knocking lightly, he called out

"Beckett" No answer.

"Kate" he tried, a little louder this time.

"Leave me alone Castle" came a muffled reply, seconds later. It sounded as if she were crying.

"Negative, ghost rider" he answered after yanking the door open. Sure enough, he found the great Katherine Beckett curled up into a ball, covered by a blanked. The slight quiver of her shoulders giving away her I'm-not-crying façade.

Darting across the room, managing to avoid the phone-road-kill, he slid into bed, pulling her into his arms almost immediately. And she came, albeit reluctantly.

"Go away Castle. Just leave me alone" Kate sobbed, grabbing fistfuls of his t-shirt, her action contradicting her request.

"Sshh. Its OK Kate. Its OK" he said soothing her patiently. He couldn't wait to go out to Josh's house and kick his ass until it turned all shades of purple, but right now, Kate was his priority. The ass-kicking could wait. Slowly, but surely, her sobs went down until they were just sniffles.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked softly, running his hands through her luscious brunette locks.

"It's nothing" she said, her voice raspy.

"You know, given that you are New York's finest detective, one would assume you would be better at lying." He said, the crinkle in his eyes betraying his carefully arranged poker face.

"I am! You just read me way too well" Kate answered defiantly.

"So you ARE lying" Castle said, smug.

"It's a crime to be such a know it all you know?" Kate said, wrinkling her nose adorably.

"Oh well! In that case, you are more than welcome to arrest me anytime detective. And by the way, there is no need to be gentle with the cuffs" he was grinning extra wide now.

"But Castle, I was hoping you would let me spank you!" Kate shot back with a fake pout.

"Wow!" Castle swallowed noisily, already picturing it.

"Stop fantasizing so loudly Castle. There is a teenager in the house" Kate teased, pausing a little and then continued in a much somber tone.

"He pointed out how big a slut I am Castle"

"What? That son of a…." It was Castle's turn to growl now.

"wait a minute. What do you mean he pointed out? You aren't a slut Kate. Don't even dare call yourself that. Get it, Katherine Beckett?" He smoldered.

"But it is true isn't it? I mean that's how I have acted Castle. With you, Josh and Demming. Dumping each for the other" Kate realized a second too late that she slipped up.

"You dumped Demming for me?" Castle gasped. "Why?". The 'why' pissed Kate off.

_Is he really so dumb that he hasn't figured it out yet? Maybe he was, alright then, time to set the record straight._ Kate thought.

"The same reason I dumped Josh, Castle. Because I am unconditionally, irrevocably and ridiculously in love with you, you adorable idiot!" she finished grinning like a cat that just ate the cream.

**Author's Note**: I wanted to complete the whole scene (had it written out too.) But I figured that since the chapter is long enough, and I don't want you to loose interest (which I'm hoping you haven't already) I would divide it into two. Chapter two coming up within 48 hours. Now, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Yuck? Let me know. Reviews are like kryptonite to authors you see!


	14. Chapter 14

**Not Your Mistake**

**Author's Note**: Once again, I'm sorry for the delay what can I say, I hardly study, and when I do, time just kinda gets away from me. But then again, I apologize and as a way of making up, I will be posting another chapter before I go to sleep tonight. This chapter is dedicated to Eldiablo22, who happens to be a drop-dead Alexis Castle (and molly Quinn) fan.

_**Previously on Not Your Mistake**_: Kate gets a call from Josh, during which he calls her a lot of unceremonious things. Kate throws her phone against the door, the crack alerting Castle who is lounging in the living room, giving Kate some space. He goes to her and gets angry and upset when she admits that she had in fact behaved in the exact cheap way that Josh had described her as. In her rage-rant, Kate admits to breaking up with Demming for Castle's sake, which leads to him kissing her senseless. She then admits that she loves him. Now further.

**Chapter 14**

"You…Really?" Castle asked overwhelmed.

"Really Castle. Are you seriously so thick headed? I broke up with Josh just because he pushed your daughter. I kissed you in a hospital while still hooked on to a heart monitor. I made out with you while your daughter was under the same roof. Holy crap, I even gave up coffee for you! How else could you interpret all of that?"

Instead of replying, Castle merely yanked her towards him, pulling her in for a kiss so passionate, it stole her very soul. Through the kiss, she could feel him pouring out all of his love for her. All his insecurities slowly washing away, giving way to unaltered, undiluted passion. She let him kiss her at his own pace this time, not in a hurry to speed things up. She knew he needed this, needed to kiss away the years and years of rejection she put him through. He took his time, slowly yet thoroughly familiarizing himself with her taste, her smell, her very essence. The kiss was as smooth as a bird's feather, and as passionate as a shot of the finest tequila. Anyone who said his words were Richard Castle's best weapons had absolutely no idea about what his lips were capable of. After deciding that he had kissed her thoroughly enough to take a break, Castle traded her now swollen lips to latch on to the long, tantalizing curve of her neck he had spent years fantasizing about. Nipping lightly at the throbbing pulse, he growled deeply.

"You belong to me Katherine Beckett. And you own me. That makes you a queen. Not a slut. Don't you dare call yourself or let anyone else call you a slut. You understand me?" He finished before drawing a long, moist kiss along her collar bone. And the only answer Kate could manage was a low, throaty moan. It seemed to be the right answer though, because it earned her another mind blowing, breath taking kiss from her favorite writer.

Pulling away gently, Castle lay down on the bed, Beckett curling up next to him almost involuntarily.

"Thank you Kate" Castle said, kissing her hair lightly.

"What for?" Kate asked, already falling asleep. All that screaming and arguing and making out had exhausted her.

"For trusting me with your heart"

"Always" she slurred, puckering her lips for a sleep-induced kiss, to which he happily obliged and then fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

Looking up at the ceiling, too excited to sleep, Castle spoke out to the empty room

"She loves me"

A second later, his phone chirped, indicating he had a new text message.

Alexis**: *Duh! Everyone except you two know that dad***

Puzzled, Castle spoke again into thin air.

"Can you hear me?". His phone chirped again.

***Dumb question Sherlock! Of course I can, that's why I am replying right?***

"But how?" he asked again, feeling like an idiot speaking to an empty room.

***Simple. I gained supernatural powers overnight* **came the reply.

"Wow! Really?" he asked, excited. That was so cool!

***Of course not dad! God you're easy!***

"Then how?" Castle asked again, a pout evident in his tone.

***The baby monitor, genius! You left it in my room when you came to ask for the coffee last night, remember?***

"Oh right! That's smart. So you could hear everything?" he asked, intrigued.

***Yeah! Although I could have done without having to hear you and Kate making out. It was sweet, but gross!***

"Sorry pumpkin. Hey, how about breakfast? Kate's asleep and I'm starving" he called out, gently shifting Kate, careful not to jostle her too much.

***Sure. Meet you downstairs in ten. I want happy face pancakes***

Pocketing his phone, he climbed out of bed. Planting one soft kiss on his favorite brunette's forehead, he walked out to have breakfast with his favorite redhead.

Alexis was sitting at the dining table, 10 minutes later, watching her dad cool with a 'Kate-said-she-loved-me' smile fixed on his face. She had noticed the change in his behavior ever since the day Kate had been brought home. His good old humorous self was back. And thank goodness for that. After the nasty fight her father and the detective had prior to her shooting, she was almost certain that their unorthodox partnership had ended. And even though she was constantly wishing her dad didn't risk his life following the detective around, she knew how much damage the separation would do to him. It wasn't the first time her dad had shadowed a woman for book research. She had seen him follow the CIA agent, Sofia Turner for months. And even though she was fond of the character Clara Strike, Alexis hated the way the woman manipulated her father. But Katherine Beckett was different. Unlike her own mother, Kate wasn't with her dad just for his money. Unlike Gina, his second ex-wife, Kate didn't fall in love with her Castle's fame rather than with the person. And unlike Sofia Turner, Kate hardly, if ever manipulated him. In fact, the detective was a refreshing opposite to all those things. Not only did she promptly kick Castle's butt back on line every time he deserved it, but she also respected his opinions and ideas, no matter how ridiculous they sometimes were. And she treated him like a human rather than like a set-of-hands-and-a-brain-that-wrote-best-sellers. Alexis knew her father had been in love with the detective for quite a while now, and try as she might to hide it, the detective reciprocated the feeling. She could see it in Kate's eyes every time the latter spoke of him. That set aside, Kate actually treated Alexis exactly the way she wanted to be treated. She was never too patronizing or trying to dish out fake-concerned-motherly-advice (*cough*Meredith*cough*). Neither did she grab every opportunity she got to pretend as if Alexis did not exist. In fact, she treated the girl in a way that was almost similar to how she treated Lanie, who happened to be the detective's best friend. She never treated Alexis as a weak link to Castle's chain, but instead she actually cared for and enjoyed the red head's company. There were many occasions where Kate had showed up on a weekend when Castle was on a book tour, just to have a movie night with Alexis. And she really liked the detective too. So yeah, as much as she knew that her dad would be safer if the partnership ended, she had been hoping it survived. Because a) she liked Kate a lot. And b) she knew Kate would always have her father's back and vice-versa.

Besides, knowing her father, he was just as much at risk facing a bullet as he was while handling a fork, and honestly, injured by a bullet sounded much more masculine that being injured while eating Chinese with a fork. And although she felt bad that Kate was injured, she was glad it triggered her dad to finally come clean and for Kate to admit that she felt the same.

**Author's Note**: I know, this chapter is mostly Alexis's thoughts, and I admit that wasn't originally the plan, but once I started the scene it kinda took its own path. So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Just fine? Plain crap? Let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

**Not Your Mistake**

**Author's Note:** Hola! Here is the chapter I promised within 12 hours of the previous one. And surprisingly (even by my own standards) I actually am on time-ish. Now, hoping you liked the earlier chapter (hoping coz you guys haven't really had much time to leave the reviews yet. What with the chapter malfunction and everything), I present to you, the next chapter.

_**Previously on Not Your Mistake**_: Castle comforts Kate after her argument with Josh, after which she falls asleep. And excited Castle speaks out into an empty room, and gets a reply on his phone from Alexis. After a much interesting way of communicating with his daughter, Castle promises her pancakes. During the time it takes for Castle to make his famous happy face pancakes, Alexis gets a chance to ponder over the things that happened with the writer and his muse over the past few days (well the non-adult parts that is). Now, further….

**Chapter 15**

As she pondered over these thoughts, she absently watched her dad do the moonwalk and flip pancakes simultaneously. He was humming *Running on sunshine* under his breath much to her amusement. She chuckled softly, wondering if her father had always been such a hopeless romantic or if it was Kate's doing.

But then again, she had never seen him so bright and shiny when he got back with Gina, so nope. It was definitely Kate's doing. Grinning as her dad swirled around holding the pan like he was doing a ball dance with it, Alexis noticed soft footsteps behind her.

"Having a dance party without me I see?" Kate called out, startling the crap out of Castle and taking a seat next to Alexis.

It made Castle loose his grip over the frying-pan-ballerina and she fell to the floor with an unceremonious clang that echoed through the room.

"Smooth moves Ricky" Kate teased, giving Alexis a high-five.

"Jeez Kate! You almost gave me a cardiac arrest" Castle said, leaning in for a second good morning kiss. Before their lips could meet however, they were interrupted by the shrill ringing of the doorbell.

"I got it" Castle said, marching over to the doorbell like he was the incredible hulk. Well, the pancake making version of the incredible hulk!

"And here is the Cardiac surgeon. Uncanny timing! Now get out" Castle said, before trying to close the door on a very confused and utterly pissed looking Josh Davidson.

"Not so fast writer monkey" Josh said quickly barricading the door with his arm.

Kate and Alexis who had apparently either heard Castle's comment or saw Josh in the doorway, quickly made their way towards the men.

"What do you want Josh?" Kate asked, her voice disgusted. She couldn't believe he had the guts to show up at Castle's place after everything he had just called her over the phone.

"I don't want anything from you. I came to return all the crap you left behind at my place. You see, I don't let hookers leave things in my house" Josh said, pointing towards the duffel bag he held in his left hand.

Castle almost lunged for Josh when he called her a hooker, but Kate's hand on his shoulder, applying firm yet gentle pressure held him back. Naturally, it had the opposite effect on Josh whose eyes grew smaller with fury.

"I don't know what you are talking about Josh. I never left anything at your place. At least nothing I can think of." Kate said calmly, choosing to completely ignore the hooker comment.

"Of course you wouldn't remember Katie. I wouldn't expect you to keep track of all the things you left at each of your 'lover's place now would I? I mean you would need a check-list for that" And this time, Kate was a second too late to react, as both Alexis and Castle beat her to it.

A resounding slap cracked the air, closely followed by a dull thud of a well-aimed punch.

What happened next was a little hard for a drugged Kate to follow, but she knew the outline of it as this…

Alexis slapped Josh, hard, followed by Castle who punched him perfectly, causing his nose to break. And even though it caused him a lot of pain, Josh didn't waver much. Turning towards Alexis, he raised his hands to return the favor, only to have a strong feminine hand break his jaw for him. Kate's punch, obviously more stronger and well-connected than Castle's (given her training) resulted in her grazing her finger on the cardiac surgeon's molar (talk about irony) slicing the skin over her fore finger a little. But she was beyond caring. That piece of slime had lifted a hand on Alexis, and that meant he had RSVP-ed a pass to become Katherine Beckett's personal punching bag.

Before he could recover from the second punch, Kate performed her world famous knee-to-groin move. Now, Kate knew the sacred relationship between a man and his family-jewels, and she never used it unless she had absolutely no choice. But this douche bag had more than deserved it. She was about to follow it up with a kick to the jaw, Nikki Heat style, when she was pulled back by the two Castles. Now, had been smart enough to keep his insufferable mouth shut, he would probably have left the loft with a shred of his dignity still intact. But unfortunately, he chose otherwise.

"You Bitch!" he started, only to get that pending kick to the jaw, only, this time from our friendly neighborhood ruggedly handsome writer monkey!

And before he could realize what was happening, Davidson found himself being pulled up by the lapels of his shirt and tossed out into the corridor, followed closely by his beloved duffel bag, which much to Castle's amusement, turned out to be empty. So much for threatening a detective! He should have at least filled it with old newspapers. But then again, that would have been the act of someone who owned a brain, ergo..!

"If you ever show your face again, you would be wishing you opted to be a plastic surgeon instead. Clear?" Castle barked before banging the door shut on the dazed doctor's face.

Castle turned around to face Kate, half expecting her to act like a mom who was mad at her five year old for getting into a fight, but instead he found her standing there, mouth agape with a thoroughly amused look on her face.

"Awesome!" was all she said before pulling both the Castles into a bone crushing hug.

**Authors Note**: If you enjoyed reading about Josh's nose break at least half as much as I did writing it, please leave me a review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Not Your Mistake**

**Author's Note**: I know I am well known for making excuses, but this time I have a valid reason. I tried to go on a diet, and ended up with food poisoning. Throwing up for a week and surviving just on ORS is worse than anything that ever happened to me. Touchwood. But long story short, im fine now AND I managed to loose some weight. So, all's well that ends well right?

Now, my results are due anytime now, so could you all pray I get through with flying colors, pretty please with a Hershey's kiss on top?

And last but definitely not the least, this chapter is dedicated to Eldiablo22 who is such an adorkable friend, that he deserves it. Cheers to you mate! And now all that's out of the way, over to the actual stuff

_**Previously on Not Your Mistake** _: Josh shows up at Castle's loft and insults Kate, which leads to Castle and Alexis socking him. He tries to hit Alexis back which leads to Beckett slapping him, and Castle throwing him out of the door. Totally proud of the two Castles who tried to defend her honor, Kate envelopes them in a tight hug. Now further….

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters (sigh!) except David crane whom I have based on my friend and partner-in-crime Eldiablo22 who is so sweet that he makes me crave for insulin. Here's to you buddy!

**Chapter 16**

"That was pretty cool right?" Castle asked smugly, still engulfed in the hug.

"Don't ruin it by making a cocky comment Castle" Kate said, finally pulling back.

Alexis, however, was silent. And a little nervous, which Kate noticed but kept it to herself. But Castle, being Castle, didn't.

"Expecting someone, pumpkin?" he asked, still bouncing on his heels at the adrenaline rush on breaking douchebag-exboyfriend-doctor-motorcycleboy's nose.

"What? Who? What? No! Why would you think that?" the teen went pink. Thankfully, Kate came to her rescue before she was subjected to 100 questions by Richard Castle.

"You know Castle, I never really got to finish that breakfast of mine, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm hungry. Now, where are those delicious pancakes of yours?" Kate baited him, knowing really well that he would bite.

"What! Did Katherine Hughton Beckett just call my pancakes delicious? And not just that, she even ADMITTED to being hungry. Oh, will wonders ever cease to occur?"

"Don't push it Kitten, or I will be forced to remind you of those god awful smorlettes, and the after-effects they had on me" Kate teased, making a face at the memory.

"Heyy! The reason you threw up that morning was due to the bitter medicines and had absolutely nothing to do with my smorlettes which are awesome by the way" Castle defended himself, making Kate chuckle.

"Yeah right! I heard rat poop tastes better than those disaster alarms you conjured up Castle, now are you gonna feed me or what?" Kate said, pushing him towards the kitchen before throwing a wink towards a relieved Alexis's direction.

"Okay woman, I'm going" Castle answered, slouching dramatically. Before Kate could utter a word however, Alexis's phone chimed, and the teenager hurried to retrieve the message, turning pink on reading it.

"You might wanna practice on that poker face a little more if you don't want to blow your cover in front of your dad Lex. You could put a beetroot to shame right about now." Kate said in a low voice, well aware of Castle's cat like hearing.

"Umm… about that, Kate, I need some help from you. The thing is… we are gonna have a visitor in a while and I want you to keep dad in check while the visitor, you know…visits." Alexis said, turning a deeper shade of pink with each word.

"O-k-a-y, so this visitor, who is, you know…visiting, are they male?" Kate said, playing along.

"errr yeah"

"And you like him?" Kate said, in a poker-voice.

"yeah"

"And you don't want Castle to bring out the severed head?"

"yeah"

"And you need someone to keep him in check?"

"yeah"

"And no one is better at that than me" It wasn't a question this time.

"yeah"

"And your boyfriend is joining us for breakfast?" Kate played.

"Yeah. Wait what? No, I mean he is. Staying I mean, not the boyf…." Alexis trailed off when Kate doubled over with laughter.

"OH COME ON! Not you too Kate! I thought you were on my side and would help me with this" Alexis wailed, now a brilliant shade of mauve.

"Help you with what?" Castle questioned suspiciously, walking into the room.

"Nothing" came the dual reply.

"Ah! So that's why you admitted to being hungry, so you can pair up with my conniving daughter here cook nefarious plots against poor me. You two will pay dearly for your treachery." Castle said, rubbing his jaw in a faux-menacing way.

"You know, you did inherit a few of gram's dramatic beans dad" Alexis said, rolling her eyes in a way so similar to Katherine Beckett, that Castle couldn't help but smile goofily. Knowing that he didn't have even one tiny chance of getting his daughter to confess, Castle tried the only other alternative, his sexy, smart and seductive detective who would shoot him as soon as she heard this description he conjured up about her.

"Kate, dear, dear Kate, would you please tell me what's going on?" he asked sweetly, pulling her into a hug.

"Sure Kitten, and I'll also give you my badge and gun and call you NYPD while I'm at it" Kate said in the same sweet tone and planted a tiny kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Mean!" Castle mumbled, pouting so adorably that Kate had a sudden urge to drag him back into the bedroom and have her wicked way with him. _Soon Kate, pretty soon!_ She cajoled herself.

Before she could start having second thoughts the waiting part however, the doorbell interrupted her, making everyone except Castle jump.

"I'll get it." Alexis called, running towards the door before her dad could even process her reply.

"Behave!" Kate whispered to a confused Castle before pulling away.

A few seconds later, Alexis reappeared, accompanied by a handsome young man. Kate had to admit, Alexis had a real good taste when it came to boys. This 'visitor who came to visit her' was almost as good looking as Alexis herself was. Almost.

_Tall, Caucasian, jet black hair, dark brown eyes….Oh would you stop thinking like a detective already. He is her boyfriend, not a suspect. _Kate's minded scolded.

"Guys, this is David Crane, my lab partner. David, meet my dad Richard Castle, and his partner Detective Beckett." Alexis introduced shyly. As expected, Castle stood rooted to his spot, just his eyes moving, as if scanning the guy to detect anything fishy. Kate decided she had to be the good cop in this situation, as he would clearly be the bad writer.

"Hey David, pleasure to meet you." Kate said, extending a hand towards the him.

"Pleasure is all mine Detective Beckett." David shook her hand with a confident smile.

"Please call me Kate. Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Kate offered, smiling back.

"Not until I know what on earth is going on" Castle boomed, much to David's confusion, Kate's amusement and Alexis's horror.

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, it's a short chapter, and just a filler basically. But my muse is kinda mad at me and wont give me better chapters until I have fully recovered which would probably be over the weekend. So, that's that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Not Your Mistake**

**Authors Note:** Hey folks! Guess I finally managed to update on time for a change huh? Now, firstly, thank you all for the response to the previous chapter. You actually managed to shred my doubts about it being useless. Secondly, my results haven't arrived yet, and I'm still nervous. Part of me wants to just get it over with, and the rest of me wants the results to never come. Sigh! I hate results. Anyhow, now that all that whining is out of my system, on to the story. Oh btw, im writing this chapter on an ancient laptop, since I didn't have access to my own, and my muse wouldn't let me procrastinate, so if anything goes wrong with the format or the font, please be kind enough to overlook it?

**_Previously on Not Your Mistake_**: Alexis is nervous, and upon being asked, tells Kate that she is expecting a visitor and needs Kate's help in making sure her dad doesn't go all daddy dearest on her and the visitor who is apparently important. After pulling a beetroot red Alexis's leg for a minute, Kate agrees to help. The visitor turns out to be really good looking, much to Kate's approval and Rick's horror. Kate being the good cop, invites David Crane to join them for breakfast, at which Rick instantly snaps up and into action. Now further...

**Chapter 17**

"Not until I know what on earth is going on" Castle boomed, much to David's confusion, Kate's amusement and Alexis's horror.

Luckily for Alexis, Kate kept up her end of the deal. Throwing a reassuring smile at the two teens, she grabbed her boyfriend by the sleeve and yanked him towards the bedroom and out of their earshot.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked, his voice high due to his confusion

"sssh! they can hear us Castle." Kate chastised, her voice a little above a whisper.

"okay fine. But tell me what is going on? Who is that good looking dude? And why did you leave him and Alexis alone out there?"

Kate just kept quite and waited for his ridiculous tirade to finish. Once he was done however, she spoke with a voice of reason.

" What is going on is that Alexis invited a friend over to breakfast and that you are over-reacting. The good looking dude is David Crane, as he just politely introduced himself, which you rudely ignored. And I left them out there because a) you were over-reacting and embarrassing your daughter in front of someone she obviously likes and b) We both know she is way too responsible to be doubted."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on. Someone she obviously likes? Who told you that? Did she tell you that? No way, that guy may be good looking but he isnt handsome enough for our Alexis. He must be just a friend. You know what? I say, he might just be a gay friend she brought over for breakfast because he is having troubles with his equally gay boyfriend. Yeah!That's what it must be." Rick concluded, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Quit being so dramatic Castle! She doesn't have to tell me anything. Her behavior around him speaks for itself. And I think he is way too handsome to be gay" Kate baited her writer.

"Hey! I'm right here! And even though I am not so possessive, I draw a line at hearing that my girlfriend thinks that my daughter's friend is too hot to be gay" Castle said pouting.

" Again with the drama Rick? Martha would be so proud of you. And for the record, I said handsome, not hot. Now, I promised your daughter that you would behave, and you know how much I hate breaking my promises, so here is a deal for you. You be a good boy and a great host, and I make it up to you later by telling you something you could never have guessed about the real Nikki Heat. Deal?" Kate said, tongue in cheek.

"You drive a hard bargain woman. Fine i'll try to behave, and since you say he is so important to Alexis, you can give me a brutal kick to the shin in case I cross a line somewhere." Rick said, pout still intact.

"That's my man! Now let's go meet your daughter." Kate said, rewarding his good behavior with a kiss that ended way too soon for him.

"Oh Kate" He called, making her stop near the door and turn around. "Just remember, I will so milk this deal for all its worth. That thing you tell me about Nikki Heat better be worth it"

"Oh don't you worry darling, Nikki Heat has a lot of "things" that are more than worth the deal. Just be a good boy now, and maybe I will let you be a very, very bad boy later" She shot back, winking cunningly at him before strutting out the door to meet the teens.

_okay, later. Breathe in...Breathe out...think of old socks...better yet, think of the fact that your daughter just brought home a boyfriend...ah there! I knew that would work. Now go tiger. The sooner you get breakfast over with and send Alexis off to school, the faster you get to...OH STOP IT, kinda defeats the whole calming down process._

"Rick!" Kate's voice called, making him hurry out the door.

When Castle came back into the room, he was an absolutely perfect host, much to Alexis's relief.

"Hello David. I'm Rick Castle. Nice to meet you. Please do join us for breakfast." Castle said, giving the guy a firm handshake and leading him towards the dining area.

Behind them, Alexis mouthed to Kate * what on earth did you do?*

To which Kate blushed, mouthing back *You don't wanna know*

"Mr. Castle, Alexis told me Detective Beckett is your partner, does that mean you're a cop too?" David asked, starting the conversation smoothly.

"Would it freak you out if I was?" Castle asked, before receiving a kick from Kate, and hurrying to rephrase. "Don't worry, I'm just a civilian consultant following her around for research for my books."

"Oh. That's amazing. You must be really helpful in solving crimes if they are allowing you to shadow an actual homicide detective" David smiled.

No sooner had the words slipped out of his mouth, Rick's demeanor changed completely. He was instantly warmer towards the guy, actually interested in making conversation.

_Of course he's being more polite. Throw a compliment his direction and he would hug a hungry shark! Typical Rick._ Kate thought, and one look at Alexis confirmed that she wasn't the only one who felt so.

"Yeah, I did help them solve quite a few cases...In fact there was this one case where I..." Castle continued to tell David the stories where he valiantly kicked down the door and saved Kate Beckett from a painful and certain death.(Skipping the part where he stole a glimpse of her naked torso, much to Kate's relief)

Kate looked at Alexis, who was finally turning back to her original color, and then at her writer who was still deeply engrossed in discussing tales of his own bravery with a very impressed looking David.

_Why on earth did I wait for so long to do this? To think that I could have had all this happiness and contentment two whole years ago, had I been able to get my head out of my ass in time to tell him that I felt the same way he did._

_Don't be so hard on yourself Kate. Maybe it was for the best. Had you given in two years ago, one of you would have definitely screwed up enough to either kill the other, or everyone around them. And guess which of you too have more homicidal tendencies? That right there is your answer. _

"Isn't that right Kate?" Rick's voice yanked her out of the mind conversation. She looked up to see both Castle and David looking in her direction, clearly waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, what was the question again?" Kate asked, embarrassed at being caught zoning out.

"I was just telling Dave here how Alexis had played an important role in that murder suicide case we solved a while ago." Rick said, beaming the way he always did when he spoke of his daughter.

"Yeah! She was the one who actually brought it all together, telling us how her friends would bail her out if she ever got into trouble. And that's when we figured out that all those kids in the park had enough money to….." Kate started explain the story from her point of view.

What the trio failed to notice however, was the moist eyed look they were receiving from Alexis who was sitting across the table.

_I'm so glad dad and Kate managed to work things out between them. She is really nice. Treats me like an actual adult. In fact I don't even remember the last time my mom spoke this way of me. The look in Kate's eyes when she talks about me is almost similar to the one dad has. Okay! Enough you sap! Finish your dinner so you can go to that movie you and Dave had planned. _

_Oh right! The movie. I hope dad doesn't mind. He is behaving incredibly polite, wonder what Kate said to…. Ewww I don't think I wanna know. Okay, breakfast, movie. Focus._

"Dad, I wanted to ask you something." Alexis said, interrupting right before Castle could tell Dave about the time when he burnt of his own eyebrows trying to roast a turkey.

"Yes, pumpkin?" Rick asked, awkward-moment-bells ringing softly somewhere in the back of his head.

"Do you mind if me and Dave went to see a movie? I promise I'll be back before tea time." She finished in a low voice.

_Oh no! OH NO! There is the moment I have been dreading. I knew this guy had an ulterior motive behind the breakfast. I knew it! That was why he was throwing all those words of admiration at me. Ha! Good thing I don't fall for fake praises! _

_What was that last part again? _ His brain sneered.

_Heyy! Not now. Right now I gotta be a responsible dad. Kick this guy out and lock the doors so he cant trap innocent little Alexis with his vile charms._ Rick thought seriously.

_Ummm no! I don't think so. Oh look, your girlfriend's saying something on your behalf. Thank god she is more responsible and mature than you are. _ His brain chided making Rick focus back to the conversation just in time to hear Kate answer for him.

"Of course you can. But be back by no later than 6 okay?" Kate said, smiling at the two of them.

"wait what are y…" Rick's protest diet down when Kate gave him a stern look that clearly said *don't even think about saying no*.

"Really? Wow! Thanks Kate! Thanks dad! Love you both!" Alexis squealed, giving them a hug.

"Have fun you too" Kate said, walking them to the door.

"Not too much fun though" Rick added, before mumbling "I put a pepper spray in your bag Alexis" much to the chagrin of the two women.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Castle, Detective Beckett." Dave said, shaking hands with both of them

"Call me Rick" "Call me Kate" they replied together, making him smile.

"If I may say so, You guys make an adorable couple." Dave answered, before holding the door open for Alexis.

_A gentleman. Nice! At least he knows he ought to treat my baby like the princess that she is_ Rick thought, smiling.

"See you guys!" Alexis called out in a parting note before driving away in Dave's car.

No sooner had they left, Kate turned towards Castle.

"I hope you didn't mind me approving the movie Rick. I know I don't have the right, but I couldn't let you turn the girl down when I saw the hope in her eyes" Kate said, apologetic.

"Don't be ridiculous Kate. Of course you have the right. You already are a part of the family." Rick answered almost instantly.

"That's really sweet of you Castle. Now, since you have been a really good boy at breakfast, do you wanna go inside and hear that thing about Nikki Heat?" Kate said, walking towards his bedroom.

"You mean do I wanna be a very very bad boy? Hell yeah!" Rick said, following her as always.

"Oh rick, I forgot to tell you something. I got a text from Lanie earlier, she says that I can 'build theory' with you just fine, so long as I don't put any weight on my injured areas. So, do you just wanna hear this thing about Nikki Heat, or would you prefer a 'show-and-tell' session?" Kate purred, locking the bedroom door behind them, she couldn't risk Martha walking in on them building theory now could she?

Rick didn't answer her, no, he just growled in a way that made her toes curl before closing the distance between himself and this infuriatingly gorgeous vixen of his.

**Author's Note**: Well? Have I made it up for the long disappearance?


	18. Chapter 18

**Not your mistake**

**Author's Note**: Firstly, thanks for all those sweet reviews. You guys are beyond adorable. Secondly, Eldiablo22, you are so paying for that little prank! Oh by the way, I finally got those results, and while they weren't as bad as I had feared, they did kinda suck. Which explains my absence in a way. Now, before we go to the chapter, let me warn you guys, I have never really written anything even remotely smutty, (romantic maybe, smutty not so much), so im gonna try here, but it may go miserably wrong, in which case, please forgive me. That being said, this chapter is NOT "M" rated. I would go for a T+ but that's for you to decide.

_**Previously on Not your Mistake**_: Kate makes a very interesting deal with Rick to make sure he behaves himself during the breakfast with Alexis's boyfriend. And Rick being Rick, more than agrees. The breakfast goes smoothly, much to Alexis's relief, after which she asks her dad if she can go watch a movie with Dave. And before Rick could either have a seizure or kill Dave, Kate comes to their rescue and grants them permission. Now further…

**Chapter 18**

**Outside the Angelica:**

"I hope my dad wasn't really rude to you. He is pretty sweet you know, but just a little protective." Alexis said, smiling slightly at the memory of her father's antics.

"I understand. Besides, I wasn't just trying to get into his good books so I could take you out you know, I really do admire his works." Dave answered, putting her at ease.

"Yeah, he really is gifted. But I for one, like his works more since Nikki Heat. Kate has been an incredible muse." Alexis offered.

"Oh, about that. You said she was your dad's partner, but they seem closer than that. Are they like together together?"

"Yup, they are. Even though it took them obscene amounts of time to realize that they are perfect for each other. It's like they are pieces of the same puzzle you know. They fit just so." Alexis said with a proud smile.

"You seem to approve of her." Dave pointed out smartly.

"Yeah, she treats me like a friend, an equal. Well, that and she is incredibly good at kicking my dad's butt back on line time to time"

"I hope you aren't planning to take those tips from her" Dave said, faking a frown.

"Oh no, I kinda use the more efficient ways like buying a Katonah knife and stabbing my boyfriend with it. Guess I did inherit some of my dad's psycho killer genes huh?" She answered calmly while grabbing some popcorn from the stands.

"A what! Come on! Who buys a Katonah knife especially with someone on their mind while doing it?" Dave asked, gulping a little.

"Oh I could name a few. So, ready to go inside?" Alexis asked, leading the way.

"After you, Oh sword wielding princess" Dave said, taking a bow.

"Always the gentleman" Alexis called over her shoulder, smiling cheekily at how easily Dave freaked out at the knife theory.

Dave loved the way Alexis reacted to the movie. As a matter of fact, he enjoyed looking at her more than he enjoyed watching the movie. No, he wasn't creepy, ok well maybe a little but not the *I have her as my wallpaper and I feel she is looking right at me* creepy. He just liked looking at her. Her face was like an open book, so full of life. It felt like the world's most interesting novel to him.

_Okay Dave! Enough with the sappy stalker-y nonsense. Focus on the movie for a change._ His non-gooey brain scolded

_Oh but where's the fun in that? _ His hopeless romantic (hr) heart replied

_You are gonna freak her out. _

_Not if I make sure I don't look while she is noticing._ The hr defended.

_Dude! When will you learn? Girls always notice. They just don't voice it._

_Okay enough with the Barney-Stinson-playbook already! You watch the movie while I watch the way her eyes speak to the story. Ewww! Did I just say that? Okay stopping now._

_Oh thank god. I was just getting nauseous. _

"Have you already watched this movie?" Alexis's question brought him back from his love-sick-saga.

"Huh? What?" _smooth Dave! Really really smooth! _

"The movie…have you already watched it?" Alexis repeated with a smirk.

"Ummm yeah… I kinda have" Dave decided it was best to be honest rather than explain why he was staring at her instead of watching a movie he has never seen before.

_That would make it seem less creepy right. This way she would think I was staring coz I got bored with the movie._

_Yeah right! Like people would think you were a genius just cause you wore an "I'm smarter than you think" tee-shirt?_

_I hate you!_

_Cause I'm right, and I'm awesome. Now focus on what she is saying before you embarrass yourself enough to ruin all chances of a second date please._

_On it!_

"Then why did you want to watch it?" Alexis asked, donning a smile all girls do when they already know the answer to the question.

"Will you forgive me for not answering that one if I promise not to stare at you?" Dave asked apologetically.

"Add a coffee to that and you have a deal" Alexis said, standing up.

"Sure! My place?" _ Dude! There goes the girl! You might just as well have stripped nude in public for all the awkwardness it caused! And you call yourself a gentleman? NOW FIX IT!_

"I mean, a coffee shop near my place. They have this amazing coffee, it tastes really amazing." Dave blabbered.

"Sure, lead the way" said Alexis, waiting till he was ahead of her before chuckling softly. _Round one goes to Alexis Castle._

**Meanwhile at Casa de Castle:**

"The answer to your question? Show and tell. Only, Show now and tell later when we cuddle" Castle answered in a low voice before locking his lips with the delectable ones of his favorite detective.

"Mmmm, sounds like a great plan to me" Kate said, unable to stop a moan from sliding past her and into him.

"You taste like cherries" Castle answered, now attacking her lips.

"Castle?" Kate called out breathily.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me" She ordered, which sounded deliciously like a plea.

"On it" He answered with a smile she could feel against her collar bone, before slightly nipping the aforementioned area. Kate jumped slightly at the contact, treading her fingers through his hair and pulling gently.

Castle could feel Kate's pulse throbbing against his lips, and just like that, it reassured him once again, that she was right there, and was very much alive. And somehow, that dull thudding matched its counterpart inside his chest, forming a sweet rhythm.

Gently, being very very careful to not hurt her, Castle skimmed his hands over her waist, dragging the shirt up with him as he did. As much as he wanted to devour every inch of her there and then, the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. To be honest, he for one was prepared to wait until she had healed completely before having her on a platter. Yes, that meant cold showers almost every day and having to wear jeans when around her to hide certain *cough*things*cough, but he could do it. Because he had realized a long time ago that it could never be, would never be just sex with Kate Beckett.

No, the woman meant way too much for him to even be considered as a notch on his bed post. She was, well not his one, given the two terribly-stupid relationships he has been in, but with her, he was done. Done fooling around, done sleeping around and definitely done searching for a soul-mate. That much he was sure of.

"Castle, as much as I would love to rip your clothes apart and have my wicked way with you up against the door, I think my rib cage would appreciate it better if we moved this party to the bed." Kate gasped, her hands faltering on the buttons of his shirt when he sucked on the area right below her ear.

"Why? Kate are you in pain? Look, if you want to stop, its ok. I understand, really. We can do it when you are completely healed. There is no hurry." Castle said, hovering over her, the lust in his eyes turning into concern almost instantly.

_That right there is why you love this man so much Katie. _Her heart reminded her. _Painfully aroused, yet ready to postpone the plan based on the mere speculation that it MAY cause you discomfort. He's a keeper Kate. _

_You know, as much as hate to admit it, your heart is right. _Her brain said, a little grumpy.

"Castle… Rick! I'm ok. Really. What I meant was that I get tired easily these days, I would rather save my energy for *bigger* and *better* things, than waste it by standing." Kate said, smiling innocently, as if unaware of the direction her palm was headed in.

"Katherine Beckett, did you just crack a dirty joke? That is so hot!" Castle said, gasping when Kate's hand finally reached its target. Reaching for her, he hurriedly made his way to the bed, applying slight pressure on her shoulders to make her sit.

Before he could anything further however, Kate's impatient hands busied themselves with unbuttoning his jeans.

"Whoa! Easy there sweetheart. Or this party is gonna end before we even get to the starters" Castle said, grabbing her wrists and using them to lay her against the bed, and laying himself down next to her on his elbow.

Kate was glad he was being careful and trying not to hurt her, but she also wanted him closer. Three years was just too long a time to be distant from such an amazing person.

Grabbing him by his hair, just the way she did in many a dreams, Kate brought Castle's face close to her own, latching her lips to his yet again. Her kisses were like some kind of drug to her. She just couldn't get enough. She figured it had more to do with the gentleness and love he put in them, than with the practice he had over the years. The end of that statement made her frown a little bit. If it were anyone else, that frown would have gone unnoticed, but it was Castle, and he knew her almost as well, if not better as she knew herself. And just like that, the small kiss he placed on her brow as an acknowledgement made Kate fall in love with him all over again.

"Castle." She whispered, waiting for him to look at her before continuing.

"I won't break. Its ok to lose control for a while." She said tenderly before placing a small kiss right over his wildly thumping heart.

"I don't wanna hurt you Kate" He said, his voice concerned.

"I'm asking you to heal me Rick. Please" she pleaded, yanking him down on herself without waiting for a reply. He obliged willingly then, placing short, wet kisses on every inch of skin visible, making her squirm with want. He sucked gently on her pulse point, hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to hurt her. Just the thought of him marking his territory over her made Kate ache for him even more than she already was.

Neither of them were exactly sure when their shirts hit the floor, although Kate could swear she had damaged his beyond repair. As soon as more skin was exposed, Rick's lips resumed their responsibility of familiarizing themselves with every micro-inch of it.

Nobody had made Kate Beckett feel so aroused, so impatient, so dirty and so loved at the same time ever before. Yes she had them all at different points with different people… well all except the loved part, but never had she dreamed she could find someone who could blend all of them so seamlessly and drown her in the mixture.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Kate lifted herself up slightly, moving to unhook and get her lingerie out of the way, when a pair of strong, yet gentle hands stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, looking at him, hands halting their movement.

"I can't stop myself if those come off Kate" Rick answered, his voice husky.

"That's exactly why I want them out of the way" Kate pointed out the obvious.

"I do too, just not today. Heal first love…we will finish this then" Castle answered, still kissing her everywhere his lips could manage to reach.

"But Lanie said…" Kate's protest was cut short by a long,breath-taking, toe curling kiss from her writer man.

"I know what Lanie said, now I want you to know what I'm saying. We will do this and we will do it right. But not right now. " Castle explained, but before he could say anything more, Kate pushed him back onto the bed and sat up, reaching for her shirt which now covered the bed-lamp.

"Forget it Rick. I get it...You don't…The wounds are not pretty…I'm not…my body..Its ok. Just, forget it.I…I'm a little tired. I'm gonna go to the guestroom and get some slee…" Kate mumbled, trying not to burst into tears.

It hurt to be rejected by him yet again. At first she thought he was just being concerned about her injuries, but when he stopped her this time, the thought that the wounds might have not only concerned him, but also disgusted him, hit her. And it made sense. She was always being a tease around him. Throwing around words that made the little him jump into action. All those years of picturing her as the sexy vixen who mounted him would have been at such a contrast with the wounded, scarred and ugly picture he saw now. That would explain why he insisted on doing it later, didn't it?

Before she could get out of bed however, Castle stopped her, fusing his lips to hers and lowering her back down. Gently he kissed away her tears before proceeding to explain himself.

"Don't be ridiculous Kate. Does this look like you don't turn me on?" He said, grasping her palm and guiding it south to show her the obvious effect she had on him.

"I want you Kate. Injuries, tears and battle scars included. But I want you to heal first. I want you to enjoy this as much as I do. And that is not going to happen when we keep walking on eggshells, being constantly worried about hurting you. I'm not saying it won't be amazing, because nothing which involves you could be anything less than that. You are extraordinary Kate. And I want to cherish you, to worship you, and I will not be able to do it justice until I know you are a little less fragile than you are right now." He kissed the tip of her nose gently, making her crack a tiny smile.

"So it's not because the wounds disgust you?" She asked timidly.

"Katherine Beckett, Listen and listen hard. One of these wounds signify your braveness in standing up for what justice and the other is a reminder of your victory in a stubborn fight against death. Both of these are a part of you, one made me realize that I could never live without you, and the other made me finally confess that fact to you. So they could never disgust me. If anything, they make me love you even more. Get it?" He answered lovingly, putting all her unnecessary fears to rest.

"I love you Richard Castle. Don't ever forget that, ok?"

"I won't, and neither will I let you forget it. In fact, I will make it a point to remind it to you every single day when I hand you your coffee" Castle chuckled, pulling her in for one last kiss before cradling her head against his chest and rocking her to a much needed nap.

**Author's Note**: ***peeks out of the closet with one eye closed*** Umm…well?


	19. Chapter 19

**Not Your Mistake**

**Author's Note**: Here I am, again. Before we get to the chapter I had a few things I wanted to share with you lovely fellas! One, eldiablo22 kinda made up for that prank and showed up to an event I organized at college, and so is officially forgiven-ish. Two, did you guys see 5x17? Was Castle's bucket list super adorable or what! And Kate wanting to take more photos? Incredible! I don't know about you people but I for one just cant wait for 5x18. And last but definitely not the least, I was blessed with another adorably precious niece three days ago and you wouldn't believe how cute she is. We named her Aariana. Cute right? Now, without further ado, here is the next chapter of Not Your Mistake.

_**Previously on Not Your Mistake**_: Alexis and Dave go to the angelica. Dave pretends he hasn't watched the movie before, but Alexis calls him on his bluff when she finds him staring at her instead of looking at the screen. Meanwhile at Castle's loft, Kate tries to make good of her promise to Castle, but Castle being the concerned boyfriend that he is, stops her time and again before things get too far. Kate thinks Castle is repulsed by her scars and tries to leave the room leading Castle to express how much he respects her, and how he thinks she is beautiful, scars included. That in turn leads to Kate confessing her love for Castle all over again. Yeah, sappy and gooey. I get it. Now further.

**Chapter 19**

Castle was lounging on the couch with his laptop by the time Alexis got back home.

"Hey pumpkin! How was the movie?" Castle called cheerfully, placing his laptop on the coffee table.

"Fun, at least the part which we did watch was." Alexis said, baiting her dad carefully. Beside her, Dave blanched visibly.

"What do you mean 'the part'? Why didn't you finish the movie?" Even though Castle was talking to his daughter, his glare was now fixed on Dave as if trying to read the boy's wicked plans on his forehead.

"Relax dad, the movie was a little too gory for my liking, so I suggested we go for coffee instead. We went to that coffee shop on east 82nd, the one where you get those delicious chocolate fantasies. " Alexis said, walking up to her dad and ruffling his hair. He was so easy at times.

"Oh. Okay. In that case, I'm glad you had fun, but not too much fun" Castle said, finally throwing a small smile at Dave, who started gaining back some color.

"Better yet dad, we got you and Kate something." Alexis said, gesturing to Dave who produced two boxes with a flourish.

"You got us chocolate fantasies? Awww! I love them! Thanks pumpkin."

"Actually dad, Dave is the one who got them for you." Alexis offered.

"Well thank you Dave." Rick said, somehow making the gratitude sound a little intimidating. Maybe all those days with Esposito had rubbed off on him a little.

"The least I could do for your hospitality …ummm Rick." Dave said, fidgeting in his seat.

"Speaking of hospitality… Where is Kate?" Alexis asked, chuckling when Castle pouted.

"She is asleep. All that pretense of not hurting enough to need pain medications exhausts her pretty fast" Rick said nodding towards the bedroom where he had tucked Kate in a while ago.

"I should probably go wake her. I'm surprised you let her sleep this long dad. You know she needs her lunch and pain meds before 3. Its already quarter past two." Alexis chastised, walking towards the bedroom.

Rick poked out his tongue at his daughter's retreating back, causing Dave to chuckle. Standing up, he offered his hand to Castle who shook it just a tiny bit harder than necessary.

"I guess I should get going Rick. Thanks for the hospitality. I see where you daughter gets her ability to win people over."

"You know, a lot of people would think that, but in reality, she barely inherited half my traits which is really fortunate for all of us. It was our pleasure to have you here Dave, please don't be a stranger." Rick walked him out the door, closing it after him with a smile which disappeared instantly as he heard a blood-curdling scream from his daughter.

Before his mind could catch up to what was happening, his body had already made its way towards the bedroom where the two most important women in his life now lay.

"Lex whats wrong?" Castle called, rushing to the bedside before dropping to his knees next to alexis.

"Kate…she wont wake up! I tried calling and even shook her awake, but she wont budge" Alexis was in tears now, still shaking Beckett by her shoulders.

"What do you mean she wont wake up? Kate? KATE!" Castle screamed at the top of his voice, yanking her by the shoulders and pulling her to a sitting position.

Now, anyone who knew Katherine Beckett knew she was a light sleeper. Even with the pain medications and their drowsiness, she still woke up every time Castle closed the bathroom door shut. So there was no way in hell she or anyone else for that matter, could sleep through the intensity at which both the Castles were calling out her name. Something was definitely wrong.

"Alexis, call 911 and Lanie. Go" Castle shot orders at his daughter before running into the bathroom to bring some water to sprinkle on Kate's face.

"Stay with me Kate! You hear me? Stay with me!" He shouted at her, tears streaming down his face.

"ALEXIS! WHERE THE HELL ARE THE PARAMEDICS!" He screamed in the general direction of the door, already pulling the sheets out of the way to have Kate ready when they arrive.

"They said twenty minutes. Lanie is on her way, and so are ryan and espo. Lanie wants to talk to you" Alexis said, handing him the phone,her words barely understandable through her sobs.

"Lanie! Lanie please do something. She wont wake up. Lanie!" Castle pleaded desperately.

"Castle, calm down. Now, answer my questions fast and carefully. I need them to understand whats happening. I need you to calm down. Kate needs you to calm down. Ok?" Lanie said, close to tears herself.

"Ok"

"Now, is she burning up or abnormally cold?"

"No, she feels normal. Just a little warm."

"What about her mouth, is there any kind of foam around her lips or in her mouth?"

"Foam?" He looked at Alexis who promptly opened Kate's lips and took a peek before shaking her head. "No, no foam"

"That's good. Now, has she taken any kind of medication since morning? Anything apart from her regular pain meds?"

"She didn't take her pain meds this morning Lanie. Just some aspirin because she said she had a headache."

"Oh no! Rick, don't just sit and wait for the paramedics. Do as I say until they arrive ok?"

"Ok"

"carefully roll Kate toward you onto the side. Did you?" Lanie asked, and Castle could hear Esposito curse at the traffic in the background.

"yes, yes I did."

"Good. Now bend her legs so that both her hips and knees are at right angles. Make sure you support her neck too."

"Done. Lanie what happened to her? And where are the fucking paramedics anyway!" Castle screamed, tears streaming down his face continuously while Alexis held the phone to his ear.

"Rick, focus. Gently tilt her head back. We need to keep the airway open." Lanie said, and now he could hear the gumball in the background, before the car screeched to a halt.

"Okay Rick, we are here, ask Alexis to get the door, and the paramedics are here too." Lanie said making Alexis, who was listening too, to jump into motion.

Within seconds, the paramedics were in the room, followed by Lanie. Before Castle could get another word out of his mouth, he was yanked aside and Kate was lifted on to a gurney and rolled away.

"Lanie what's going on? What happened to her? Answer me." Castle asked, struggling to get past Esposito and closer to Kate's gurney.

"Castle, calm down. She needs to get to the hospital and we need to go with her. Espo, get Castle to the hospital, Alexis and I will pack the necessary things and meet you there." Lanie said, making the guys run towards the stairs.

"A bag? Why?" Alexis asked even as she was already yanking an overnighter from the closet and throwing a couple of Kate's shirts and shorts into it.

"Because she might need to stay there a day or two after she gets out of the ICU" Lanie said, turning towards the door before Alexis could see her tears.

"Espo what the hell is going on? Why isn't Lanie telling me anything?" Castle asked, holding on to the dashboard while Esposito turned on the gumball and floored it.

"I don't think I can explain it properly bro. Lets just get to the hospital first okay?" Esposito answered before taking a sharp turn.

"How bad is it? Is she... Javi, she is gonna make it right?" Castle asked, his throat choking up at the mere thought to losing her.

"Dude! Ofcourse she is gonna make it. Its Beckett bro! She is a fighter, and a pretty darn stubborn one at that. Be strong okay?" Esposito slapped a comforting hand on Castle's shoulder before pulling into the hospital's driveway.

Castle didn't even wait for the car to stop completely before throwing himself out the door and sprinting down to the reception.

"Sir, please calm down, How can I help you?" The receptionist asked, looking up from the computer.

"Katherine Beckett, she was just brought down here by the paramedics. Where is she?" Rick asked, panting.

"What is your relationship to the patient?" The receptionist asked while looking it up.

"She is my partner, my girlfriend. Where is she?" Rick asked, his voice hiking up again.

"She has been taken into the ICU on the third floor. The floor incharge there should be able to give you more details." The receptionist answered, pointing them in the direction of the elevators.

"Katherine Beckett. I'm her boyfriend. Where is she?" Castle asked the floor incharge without bothering with any formalities. He needed to get to Kate and he needed to get to Kate NOW.

"She has been taken into the ICU a while ago. You will have to wait here for the doctor to come out before you can see her."

"What happened to her?" Rick asked, tearing up again at the mention of an ICU.

"Aspirin poisoning" A nauseatingly familiar voice called out from behind them, making both Rick and Esposito flinch.

"Josh" Castle called, full of disbelief at the déjà vu of the scenario.

"Well…well…well…if it isn't the famous Richard Castle failing to fulfil his responsibilities towards MY girlfriend yet again" Josh sneered walking until he was face to face with Castle.

_Now is not the time Rick. Kate needs you. You can break his handsome cardiothoracic face later. Kate is the priority right now._ His brain told him, as he struggled to keep his clenched fist from pounding into the man's jaw.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Castle asked, keeping his voice calm with incredible restraint.

"Why do you care? You are the reason she is here yet again" Josh spat.

_Not now. After Kate is fixed you can break the doctor's pelvic bone. I promise, okay. Not now._

"DOCTOR. Davidson. Is Detective Beckett gonna be okay?" Castle repeated himself, stressing on the title hoping it would work to bring Josh back on line. Thank god for the hypocritical oath, he did step down a little.

"She needs a stomach cleansing and some antibiotics and she should she back to the world of the living. It should take an hour at the max." Josh said, giving Castle a once over before looking at Esposito.

"You guys are lucky you could bring her here on time, 30 minutes more and she would have been brain dead. All thanks to your writer-boy here."

"That's enough " Jim Beckett's voice boomed through the corridor, making the trio jump. Castle vaguely wondered who had called Kate's father, but he couldn't focus on it. All he could think of was that he had failed his partner yet again.

There she was, on the gurney in the same goddamned hospital yet again, because he failed to protect her. And that thought right there, made him want to strangle himself with bare hands.

**Author's Note**: I know it ended on a serious note, but like Josh said, Kate is gonna be fine and once she is, she may kick Rick Castle's self-blaming butt back on line. So cheer up and leave me a review aye?


	20. Chapter 20

**Not Your Mistake**

**Author's Note**: Firstly, Its Holi here today, the festival of colors, so here is wishing you all a colorful, fun-tastic and Castle filled year ahead. Secondly, have you guys watched 5x18 yet? Finally Mr. Marlowe has decided to give us a well-lit Caskett kiss. I would have preferred a lengthier one, but eh…this one was great for a start. Way to go Mr. Marlowe! Can't wait for the 100th episode! Does Kate look gorgeous in the black outfit or what! And last but not the least, this chapter is dedicated to **AlwaysJustCastle**. You asked for Jim Beckett, I deliver you Jim , back to business.

_**Previously On Not Your Mistake**_: Alexis and Dave get back home from their coffee date, and Alexis pulls a fast one on her dad telling him they 'skipped' the movie. Castle is saved from a seizure however when Alexis tells him that they just went for coffee and brought back some dessert for him and Kate. Alexis then leaves Castle to see off Dave and goes to wake Kate from her afternoon nap, only they find out that Kate isn't so much asleep as unconscious. Upon Lanie's instructions, Castle handles Beckett till the paramedics come and take her to the hospital, where he is informed that she had an aspirin poison by an utterly rude and cocky Josh Davidson. Josh is about to insult Castle some more when Jim Beckett comes to his rescue. Now, further.

**Chapter 20**

"You guys are lucky you could bring her here on time, 30 minutes more and she would have been brain dead. All thanks to your writer-boy here."

"That's enough " Jim Beckett's voice boomed through the corridor, making the trio jump. Castle vaguely wondered who had called Kate's father, but he couldn't focus on it. All he could think of was that he had failed his partner yet again.

There she was, on the gurney in the same goddamned hospital yet again, because he failed to protect her. And that thought right there, made him want to strangle himself with bare hands.

"Josh, I have told you once, and I'm telling you again. I will not tolerate such nonsense when my daughter's life is on the line. So either you behave yourself and stay here, or go find another corner in this damn hospital to blow your steam." Jim Beckett said, his voice that of calm authority.

Esposito and Ryan who were watching the exchange with interest couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Now I see where Beckett gets that cool as a cucumber attitude bro. Would you look at the way is handling DMB?" Esposito whispered to his partner.

"DMB? Dude have you been drinking Castle's cool-ade now? DMB? Really? " Ryan said, his voice incredulous,

"What! He is a doctor, a boy and owns a motorcycle. What's wrong with summing it all up? " Espo defended himself.

"Sure, as you say. Just make sure neither of the Becketts hear you, or you are so screwed. " Ryan said, his eyes back on Jim Beckett.

"Eh, Beckett doesn't mind anymore. As long as I call writer-monkey as writer-man in front of her, she is a happy happy girl." Espo said, grinning slightly at the memory of Beckett glaring at him for addressing Castle as writer-boy earlier.

"Dude, I'm so telling her you said that." Ryan said, refraining from poking his tongue out at his partner.

"Hey Kevin, she is gonna be okay right?" Espo asked hesitantly, his eyes betraying the fear for his boss/sister's well-being.

"Ofcourse man! Its just Aspirin poisoning. Like food poisoning but with chemicals. I'm not really helping am i?" Ryan asked, his face scrunching up.

"Yeah…maybe we should just ask Lanie." Espo said, throwing one last look at the still arguing Jim and Josh before walking down the corridor to where Lanie was waiting.

"Hey Castle, we are going to stand with Lanie, you wanna come?" Ryan asked the writer who was looking out the huge glass wall fixedly. He let out a sad sigh when he saw the writer-monkey shake his head in negative.

"I hope Beckett wakes up soon man. I hate seeing him beat himself up for something that wasn't his fault." Espo told him when they were out of Castle's ear shot.

"Mr. Beckett, with all due respect, I'm not the one who is responsible for your daughter's present condition." Josh said, looking as if he could not believe Jim Beckett was blaming him for Kate.

"And neither is Castle. Katie is a grown up woman Josh, she can make her own decisions. Its not as if Castle shoved the pill down her throat intentionally right?" Jim said patiently, wondering how could his smart daughter have fallen for such a lame bean.

"Wouldn't put it past him" said Josh looking at Castle's back with accusatory eyes.

"That better be the last time you blame my dad for something he didn't do ." Alexis's voice called out from behind them, snapping the attention of all three men.

"Ah! There you are, I was wondering where was the other half of Kate's lame decision. What? Finally decided knowing Kate's condition was more important that watching the re-runs of Friends?" Josh sneered looking at Alexis like she was some kind of gum stuck to the sole of his shoe.

"Josh, watch your mouth. Alexis has nothing to do with this." Jim said, his voice slightly raised.

"What is it with you Becketts and your insane urge to defend the writer-monkey and his daughter? Don't you guys see? THEY were the reason Kate was shot, and THEY are the reason she is poisoned right now." Josh was screaming by now, too angry to care about disturbing the peace in the hospital.

"THEY are also the reason she is alive and happy Josh. What is wrong with you? Look at them." Jim shouted, grabbing Josh by the arm and turning him to face Castle.

"LOOK! Tell me he doesn't look like he was the one who got a bullet in his chest and he is the one getting his stomach cleansed. They hurt when she hurts Josh, they love her that much. You have a right to feel betrayed about Katie breaking up with you, but you have to be blind to not be able to see how much she means to them. Just leave them alone Josh. They are feeling guilty enough without you adding to it." Jim finished, his voice coming back to normal towards the end.

"But I…"

"Please . As the patient's father, I am asking you to leave us all alone. Just go." Jim said stern yet stable.

"Fine! Don't call me when they throw her a funeral."Josh threw one last disgusted glance at the writer and his daughter before turning on his heel and stomping down the hallway. It took Alexis all the self-control she had not to beat him into pulp right there with her tiny ineffectual fists.

"Aren't you gonna say anything to my dad?" Alexis asked after a while of awkward silence.

"Oh no, I have something worse in mind for the two of you" Jim said, his face stern.

"Umm…What is that?" Alexis asked, swallowing nervously.

"I'm gonna let Katie deal with you two. " Jim answered, cracking an evil smile.

Right on cue, walked out of the ICU, pulling of his mask manner so dramatic, it would have made Martha proud.

"Mr. Beckett, your daughter is awake, stable and is asking for a writer-monkey?" he finished with an amused expression on his face at the request.

"Right here!" Castle shouted suddenly, making everyone jump before running into the ICU.

"Good luck dad" Alexis called after him grinning, a grin which was wiped clean at the doctor's next words

"Oh, my bad, I forgot she also asked for and I quote 'an adorable teen who looks like someone boiled and ate her pet hamster' and I'm guessing that's you?"

"Uh-oh! That is me" Alexis said, getting a pat on the back from Jim Beckett before following her dad into the ICU.

"Good luck" both the doctor and Jim Beckett called after her, huge grins adorning their faces.

Author's Note: Oops...looks like someone...or more specifically two someones are in trouble. So, good? bad? meh? reviews are like cherry flavored Popsicles .


	21. Chapter 21

**Not Your Mistake**

**Author's Note**: You know I think its high time I stop apologizing for my non-existent punctuality and start making it up to you all in the form of good updates, so without further ado, here is presenting the 21st chapter. But before that, the 100th episode. Was it awesome or what?

_**Previously on Not your mistake**_: Rick, Lanie and the boys manage to get Kate to the hospital in time and find out that she was suffering from aspirin poisoning. The doctors take her into the ICU and start a stomach cleanse immediately. Rick, the boys and Jim Beckett wait for Kate in the corridor where Josh comes and tries to pick on Castle again only to have Jim Beckett put him back in his place. Now further…

"Oh, my bad, I forgot she also asked for and I quote 'an adorable teen who looks like someone boiled and ate her pet hamster' and I'm guessing that's you?"

"Uh-oh! That is me" Alexis said, getting a pat on the back from Jim Beckett before following her dad into the ICU.

"Good luck" both the doctor and Jim Beckett called after her, huge grins adorning their faces.

**Inside the ICU:**

"Kate?" Alexis called out slowly on entering the ICU, half hidden behind her dad who looked like he wanted to become invisible himself.

"Who else would it be?" Came the detective's stern voice. They had given her a separate ICU this time, what with the emergency and her regular appearances at the hospital, much to Kate's chagrin.

_It's as If they are sure I would be back here soon and giving me the regular customer treatment._ Kate thought earlier, grimacing when the doctor told her she would have her privacy this time.

_Either that or it has something to do with Richard Castle making the really bad mistake of pulling out his checkbook. And for his own safety, I hope not._

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Kate asked him when the father-daughter duo had reached her bedside. Her cop voice in place.

"The aspirin poisoning? Of course not!" Castle said, dumbly incredulous.

"Don't be ridiculous Rick; I'm talking about all this. Why are the hospital people treating me as if I am the queen of England and not just an NYPD detective?" Kate asked, reading his face for any tell-tale signs.

_Always a detective! _Her mind chided her, but she ignored.

"Oh, Umm… Kate, I might have had something to do with that" Alexis squeaked from behind her dad, face slowly turning pink.

"What did you do?" Both Rick and Kate asked at once, making Rick laugh and Kate almost crack a smile. Almost.

"I…well I MAY have let it slip at the reception that you were dad's girlfriend" The teenager was a cute shade of blush now.

"You did WHAT!" Kate screeched, noticing the crumpled look on Castle's face the second the words registered with him. "I mean..." She was cut off however by Castle who turned to Alexis admonishing her slightly.

"Lex, what were you thinking? Don't you know better than to think one of us would have a problem with our relationship going public?" It was clear by the tone of his voice as to which one of them was he referring to.

"Castle, that's not what I meant….I just" Kate started to explain, only to be interrupted by the writer once again.

"Never mind Kate. I will make sure that this will not leave the hospital. But since they have already allocated the ICU, could you let it be? Changing rooms now would just raise more questions" He said, his voice painfully formal.

_Ok! If that's how you want to play it Mr. Castle. _Kate thought, smirking internally at the petulant man-child in front of her.

"Fine, let the room be. But that's now why I called you both in here. I needed to talk to you guys about something else, but before that, I need some water. My throat feels like someone has rubbed it with sandpaper. Alexis, could you please go and see why is it taking the nurse so long?" Kate said, looking at the teenager.

"Sure Kate" Alexis answered, pretending to not notice the bottle of water lying right next to the detective, still unopened. She knew Kate wanted to talk to her dad, so she politely made herself scarce for a couple of minutes.

No sooner had Alexis left the room, Kate had turned back to Castle.

"How many times to I have to actually tell you that I love you before you finally start believing me Rick?" She asked, stern look in place.

"What? I do believe it, its just"

"Just what? You do believe in the fact that I love you, but still think I may be ashamed to reveal it to the world?" Kate asked, hoping he could realize how incredulous it sounded.

"No…but then"

"But then what? Listen Castle, I know I haven't really given you much to place your trust on me in the past three years, but like I already told you, it wasn't because I did not love you, and definitely not because I was ashamed to be seen with you. It was just because I wanted to be worthy of you, because I couldn't risk losing you." She said, her voice low and soothing as if she were explaining to a child.

"You say all these things Kate, but the moment push comes to shove, you are always the one shying away from showing the affection you have for me in public. Hell forget public, you don't even hold my hand in front of Lanie and the boys. Kate you even freaked out when Alexis called you my girlfriend. Why? Is it really so bad?" he asked, his voice cracking towards the end.

"Richard" the way she took his first name caused him to look at her again. It was as if something was really hurting her, almost like a lament. "I am not ashamed of you, or of showing my affection for you in public. It is just that I have never been an extrovert. It just isn't me Rick. The hugging and kissing in front of anyone, our friends, in public or even the media, it just feels so strange to me. It feels intrusive somehow. I do love you Castle, and I do want the world to know, it's just, I want to keep our private moments private." She said, her eyes pleading him to understand.

"I understand shying away and hiding it from the media Kate, but with our friends? With my daughter? You know how much they mean to us. You are the most important part of my world Kate, and I want them to know that, I want them to see how blessed I am. I want my daughter to see that I finally found what I was looking for since forever." Castle's voice was desperate now.

"And they will. I promise. Its just I'd rather not have them realize it when I am lying on a hospital bed. We have had enough with the death bed confessions Rick. This time I want it to be a happy moment. I was upset not because Alexis called me your girlfriend, but because she had acknowledged it at a moment where she was scared for my life. I want her to accept us because she approves Rick, not because she is scared that she may never get to see me again." Kate finished, hoping the explanation made as much sense when said out loud as it did in her mind.

"But you are not ashamed?" he asked, looking like a kid scared of losing his favorite toy forever.

"Ashamed of being in a relationship with the world's best lover, friend, man-child and father? Of course not." She said, smiling at the sparkle in his eyes at the description.

"Rick, I'm sorry I let you think otherwise. I was just so happy being in our own happy little bubble that I forgot your little world is a tad bit bigger than mine, and a whole lot curious too. I will try not to be so uptight from now on. Okay?" she saw a sly smile creep up his face, making her repeat the speech in her mind to check what caused it.

_Wait a second…did he just turn that into…no he didn't…OH YES HE DID!_

"Richard Castle! Please tell me you DID NOT just turn the uptight part into a really dirty joke" she said, his guilty smile making her lunge for his nose only to sink back in pain.

"Kate, are you alright?" he asked, immediately somber.

"Yes, I'm fine. My stomach and the stitches are just a little tender." She said, sighing slowly as the pain subsided.

"Yeah about that. Aspirin poisoning Kate? Really? What were you thinking?" Castle said, his turn to be mad now.

"I'm sorry?" she said, her face apologetic.

"You better be" two voices called out at once, the second belonging to a water-bottle yielding adorable teenager.

"Oh boy, looks like I'm in trouble" Kate said, making puppy eyes at the both of them.

"Yes you are Kate. Do you have any idea how scared we were? You weren't responding, weren't moving…I thought…I" Alexis was blubbering now, her throat choking up with the unshed tears.

"Oh sweetie, Come here. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize this could happen due to a simple headache pill. I should have asked Lanie before I took it. It will never happen again, I promise." Kate said, opening her arms to Alexis, smiling when the teenager eagerly accepted the embrace.

"It was really scary Kate. I thought we lost you. Don't ever do that again." Alexis said, tears streaming down her face and Kate couldn't help but run her fingers through the silky hair, comforting the teen and herself simultaneously.

On the other side of the bed, Richard Castle was sitting in his chair, next to his girlfriend and daughter, with a dazed smile on his face

_So this is what a perfect family feels like. _He thought, before correcting himself. _An almost perfect family. Just one little brownish-green eyed brunette to be added._ His brain automatically shifted to the picture of a glowing, heavily pregnant Katherine Beckett. _One day perhaps, if she doesn't shoot me before I get a chance to say __**I do **__to her._

"Hello? Earth to Richard Castle" Kate's amused voice brought him back from his mental marathon.

"Umm.. Yeah right here." He said, ready to get back into the conversation, but before he could say a word, the ICU door slammed open, revealing a tall, well-built cardiac surgeon .

"Seriously?" three voices called out together. One exasperated, one outraged and one incredulous.

**Author's Note**: My muse had kind of run away for a long vacation and is just coming back to me, so please be kind. As always, reviews are bliss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Not Your Mistake**

**Author's Note**: Firstly, have you guys seen 5x21 yet? Was Beckett's comment on 'poetic justice' cute or what! Secondly, like I said, instead of apologizing for the delay in updates, I'm gonna try and make it up via the chapters. And most importantly, this chapter is dedicated to **Roshell1978**, for just being the awesome reader that you are. Oh and lastly, this chapter may be a little offensive to all Josh lovers(no, there actually are a few, I swear!) so the following disclaimer is for them. Now without further delay, here comes the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters except David Crane, and nor am I trying to tarnish the way the characters are presented on the show, I'm just using them for a while to do justice to my story. All rights belong to creative geniuses like . Also, I don't know why, but parts of the chapter kinda go missing when i upload it, so in case there are any incomplete sentences, please let me know so I can correct them.

_**Previously on Not Your Mistake**_: Alexis and Rick walk into the room to meet Kate. Upon meeting her, Alexis lets it slip that she may have addressed Kate as Rick's girlfriend, which could explain the royal treatment Kate received. Kate's reaction to the news hurts Castle and he chastises Alexis, upon which Kate sends Alexis out of the room and explains to Rick about what she actually meant. The mood in the room lightens up just in time for Josh to interrupt them yet again. Now further.

**Chapter 22**

"Hello? Earth to Richard Castle" Kate's amused voice brought him back from his mental marathon.

"Umm.. Yeah right here." He said, ready to get back into the conversation, but before he could say a word, the ICU door slammed open, revealing a tall, well-built cardiac surgeon .

"Seriously?" three voices called out together. One exasperated, one outraged and one incredulous.

"Don't you have anything better to do Josh?" Kate said, her tone a little more snappy than she intended it to be.

"I just came in to give you and Mr. Irresponsible here the list of rules you are supposed to follow for the next week. If he manages not to kill you by then that is." Josh said, walking up to the end of Kate's bed and grabbing her chart.

"Watch your mouth Josh. What are you doing with my charts anyway? I particularly asked the doctors to NOT assign you my case." Kate said, attempting to grab the chart back childishly before falling back on the bed with a groan.

"Oh, yeah that's rule number one by the way. No stress on your surgical scars for a week. And thank you for embarrassing me in front of my co-leagues by asking not to assign me the case. That was very polite of you." Josh answered back in the same sarcastic tone, scribbling something on the chart.

"You asked for it." Alexis mumbled quietly, but it looked like all cardiac surgeons had cat-like hearing.

"Just like Kate asked to be killed due to your immature father time and again?" Josh snapped at Alexis

"That's enough Josh. Stay away from Alexis." Kate's voice came out booming before Castle could even defend his daughter.

"Oh stop defending them. You and I both know you don't love him. Stop giving them false hopes." Josh said, looking at Kate patronizingly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kate spat back.

"Your little speech of reassurance to him a while ago, about how its not like you to encourage public displays of affection and keeping your private moments private, about how you love him and aren't ashamed to be seen with him." Josh said, nodding his head towards a confused Castle.

_He heard the whole conversation? Exactly how long was he standing outside the room? And are those damn walls really that thin? And false hopes? What on earth is he talking about? _ Castle thought, his head jerking back to Kate when she voiced those same thoughts out loud

"What false hopes have I given him Josh? Please enlighten me." Kate said, trying not to show her anguish and confusion on her face.

"Come on! We both know you are ashamed of being seen with the writer. He is immature, a playboy. He is self-centered and completely reckless. Your words Kate not mine. About you being an introvert, remember when we were together? You kissed me in the middle of your precinct Kate. Forget the precinct ,what about the time on the motorcycle when you gra…" A strong shove from a fragile hand cut of the doctor's ranting, startling both Kate and Castle.

"You are disgusting. How dare you speak that way about my dad and Kate? Why can't you just leave us alone?" Alexis was almost screaming now, pushing the doctor away from Kate's bed, Castle by her side ready to jump in at a moment's notice.

"Can't handle the truth can you? Face it Alexis, Kate doesn't love you or your dad. She is just with him because she feels like she owes it to him for saving her life. Because he almost took a bullet for her. Its guilt Alexis, not love. Your father doesn't realize it, but I thought you were smarter." Josh said, standing his ground immune to the teenager's harmless shoves.

" Josh, you have said enough. Don't make me press charges against you for harassing my family, because I will. Get out. Now!" Kate said, her cop voice in place.

"Your family?" Josh stuttered taking the bait.

"Yes, my fiancé and daughter. Now will you leave with what shreds of dignity you have left or shall I send someone to call Esposito to escort you out?" Kate said , trying not to look the two gaping Castles.

"Already here boss. And here is a restraining order Lanie recommended I file on your behalf. You do know what's a restraining order don't you Dr. Joshua Davidson? It means stay 50 damn feet away from our boss. And hey, look at the fine print here. It says *if you don't comply, we will happily let Lanie deal with you and let your screams of pain fall on deaf ears*" Esposito said, bringing the papers to Kate so she could sign them.

"You heard him doctor. Get out" Kate said, signing the papers with a smirk.

All of them flinched for a second at the loud bang that made the glass on the door shatter before squealing in laughter at the retreating doctor's back.

"That was epic! Thanks Esposito." Alexis said with a wide grin.

"Yes it was. Thanks Javi" Kate said giving the detective a one armed hug.

"Anytime KB. You know it. Now let me go find Ryan and Lanie. They would want to hear this" Esposito said before leaving the room.

They kept laughing softly for a few seconds before Kate sobered up.

"It isn't true you know. What he said. I do love you, and I really am not ashamed to admit it to you and the rest of the world. He was just using the things he knew he could as leverage against you. The public displays of affection, whether it was with Josh or Demming, it was me trying to assure myself that you really weren't interested in me. That it didn't affect you, so I could let you go easily. Clearly, it didn't work, my heart stayed stubbornly in love with you. But still, those weren't my best days. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. Wasn't what you were expecting when you chose me for nikki heat huh?" Kate said, looking guiltily at Castle.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Both the Castles started at once, making all of them burst into giggles again. Sniggering, Alexis gestured her dad to continue.

"I didn't believe a word of what he said Kate. I know you, and I know you would never do something like that. You past is a part of the journey that brought us here Kate, and as much as I hated some parts of it, I wouldn't change any." Castle said before standing up and planting a sweet kiss on Kate's forehead.

Kate smiled at her ever understanding partner before turning to his offspring as if to say *your turn now*

" Fiancé and daughter? If you hadn't just been out of surgery I would have given you a bone crushing hug Katherine Beckett" Alexis said planting a kiss on Kate's cheek.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. So Kate, this engagement of ours, when exactly did it happen? You know, with my age and all, I seem to be developing a slight case of amnesia. Was this before or after we made out this evening?" Rick said with a 1000 watt smile.

"Dad! Too much info!" Alexis crowed at the same time as Kate rolled her eyes at him and went "Shut up. I'm on drugs"

**Author's Note**: Sophrano009- I really hope this chapter justifies my mail to you somewhat

All the others, review? Pretty please with a strawberry milkshake on the side?


	23. Chapter 23

**Not Your Mistake**

**Author's Note**: First and most importantly, I can't even tell you how frightening it was to hear about the Boston incident. All those who are there and in the United States in general, I hope you guys are all safe and sound. Secondly, Can I just say how disappointed and disgusted I am by the men in my country? A 5 year old was tortured and raped several times. I cant even imagine what the family must be going through. I personally feel they should stone the morons responsible to death. Anyway, on a lighter note, have you guys seen the promo of 'the squab and the quail' yet? It looks like an interesting one. Alright, I guess I have blabbered enough, so without further ado, here is the next chapter of Not Your Mistake.

**Disclaimer** : I own them on a fake certificate a friend made from a tissue paper from me. Does it count?

_**Previously on Not Your Mistake:**_ Josh comes to check in on Kate and starts to pick on both Kate and Rick, which leads to a confrontation between two Castles, one Beckett and one Davidson. Josh tries to insinuate that Kate was never shy or hesitant to show her affection for him or Demming in public and the only reason she is now was because she was ashamed of Rick and his playboy persona. Alexis however comes to his rescue, backed up by Esposito who brings in a restraining order against Josh which Kate signs immediately. Josh leaves (hopefully forever) Now further…

**Chapter 23**

The next couple of days passed fairly quickly for Kate, all thanks to big Castle and little Castle who made it a point to never leave her alone except for bathroom breaks, which were far and few given that Kate was forbidden from eating anything during those days since her stomach was still tender.

As much as Kate was grateful for the company, she would rather they left her with Lanie or the boys for a while. Not because she didn't like spending time with them, because she loved to. No, the reason she wanted them to leave was so they could get a few decent hours of sleep on a comfortable bed instead of the painfully uncomfortable hospital chairs.

When she suggested the same to them, they had shot her down instantly, one going back to the conversation they were having as if there was no interruption and the other sulking until a kiss of apology was thrown their way.

Long story short, two days later, Kate Beckett was ready to go home, after promising her doctor that a) she would NEVER ever take any medication without consulting Lanie first and b)She would let the two currently-sleep-deprived Castles wait on her hand and foot at least for the next three days.

"Alrighty then, now all we have to do is get you out of those ridiculously baggy hospital clothes into these cute little PJs that dad got for you and we are good to go." Alexis said entering the room with a shopping bag in hand.

"Oh god please tell me those don't have little penguins printed all over them." Kate pleaded, looking at the bag suspiciously. She knew Richard Castle. And she knew it was exactly like him to do so.

"Nope, they don't" Alexis confirmed with a smile.

_Oh! Maybe I was judging him too rashly. He is pretty mature at times!_

"They don't have penguins on them, they have cherries" Alexis finished, trying hard to contain her laughter. She knew her father was so dead when Kate could finally lay her hands on him

_I KNEW IT! I knew he was the exact opposite of mature. CHERRIES? Richard Castle, just you wait!_

"Come on Kate, lets get started. The car service will be here in 20 and it will take us a while to get you changed and washed." Alexis said, pulling out the ridiculously cute white, cherry-printed PJs from the bag much to Kate's horror.

"Us? Alexis, that's really sweet of you, but I think I can manage to get in and out of clothes on my own. You don't have to…" Kate began, only to be met with the stern gaze of the teenager.

"I know I don't have to do anything Kate. I also know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. But the difference is, I want to. Me and dad, we like taking care of you. Because that's what families do Kate. They look out for each other. Now, in you go." She finished, holding the bathroom door open for the brunette. This time Kate complied.

"Thank you Alexis. You really are an amazing person." Kate said with a grateful smile. As much as she hated to admit it out loud, she felt really weak given the lack of solid food. And her stitches ached like someone had let a hoard of rampant rhinos trample over them.

"It's the least I could do Kate. Besides, what kind of a daughter would I be if I didn't help my mom change into cherry-printed PJs" Alexis sniggered.

"Oh you and your father think this is funny don't you? Just you guys wait till I can be up and running, and I'll show you what momma can do." Alexis and Rick had thoroughly enjoyed teasing Kate about the fiancé and daughter comment over the past two days.

Normally, Kate would have been annoyed that they were using something that serious as a joke against her, but the way their eyes sparkled hopefully every time she failed to deny the commitment made her heart leap. If there was one thing Katherine Beckett was sure of right now, it was that she was in love with Castle. Correction, she was in love with all the Castles.

Fifteen minutes later, all thanks to the talented teen that her partner had someone managed to parent, Katherine Beckett stood in front of the bathroom mirror, dressed in cherry-printed PJs and looking almost normal again.

"It does feel heavenly to be back in normal clothes again. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna get you guys back for this" Kate said waving a hand at her outfit. She was of course pretending, because ridiculous as it was, the outfit somehow felt and screamed Castle, and that by default meant she loved it too.

_Gosh! When did I become that girl? _She wondered walking out of the bathroom behind a grinning Alexis.

_What girl? _Her mind asked, its tone similar to the one she used when she knew a suspect was lying through his teeth.

_You know…the kind who finds everything about her boyfriend cute, even his soiled socks. _

_Boyfriend? You mean fiancé. _ Her brain was smug.

_Oh shut up! Atleast you for one shouldn't be using it against me_ Her heart pouted.

_And yet I will. So when are you going ring shopping? _ Her brain asked innocently.

_Ring shopping? Isn't that traditionally the guy's job? _ Her heart asked, swelling at the thought of Rick down on one knee for her. Or maybe two… _we can get to that part when you aren't in the same room with his daughter Katie!_

_Well, there isn't much traditional in the way you went about it though, is there? And since you are the one who called the shots, shouldn't you be the one going down on one knee? Or maybe two, as you suggested. I know for a fact that Rick would LOVE that! _

_Would you just drop it already! I don't wanna explain the reason for my blush to Alexis. I'm not sure she would appreciate the mental image._ Her heart tried to be responsible.

_Appreciate? She would need therapy! So get your mind out of the gutter, get back on your feet and go down….ahem…I mean go home with your man and his kid. _ Her brain said on a finishing note.

"Kate, Lex, are you ladies ready?" Rick's voice called from outside the room right on cue. Martha would be so proud!

"Yep! Lets go home" Kate said, letting Rick take one of her hands while Alexis took the other and walking towards the exit.

"I missed you at home. You won't believe how cold the bed gets without you in it. Its like you are my own personal space heater." Rick said, brushing a tendril from Kate's face while they sat in the car.

"Hmm… You are going to regret that thought when the space heater boils you to death for buying her these PJs" Kate said sleepily making Alexis chuckle.

"What! They are cute!" Rick said, grinning at the image of Kate in the outfit. She looked absolutely adorable.

"They are corny, and I am sleepy. Wake me when we get home Ricky" Kate said snuggling deeper into Castle's arm.

"Whatever you say, fiancé!" Rick planted a kiss on her temple.

"I heard that!" Kate said, kissing his collarbone gently before falling asleep.

Alexis however added nothing to the conversation except a silent thanks to god for giving her father such a wonderful person.

**Author's Note**: I know this is a short chapter, but it was all I could manage in the one day I got between exams. (Not coz I wanted to study, but because I had no choice!) Wish me luck for the exams, you guys. God knows I need all the luck I can get.

**P.S**- Reviews are like freshly plucked strawberries. You just can't have of em!

**P.P.S**- I would have loved to add a picture of Kate's PJs but I have no clue how to. Please help!


	24. Chapter 24

**Not your Mistake**

**Author's Note**: Is it just me, or do any of you feel you have homicidal tendencies when your final exams are just round the corner? Maybe it's the heat…you wont believe how hot it is here. I could fry bacon to crisp on the tiles of my front porch, no kidding! Anyway, enough of my whining, this chapter is dedicated to Rickkate3, because you are just that awesome. Also, I was wondering whether I continue this story for a few more chapter, or end it at the twenty-fifth and start a sequel, or end it at the 25th and start a new one altogether. Please let me know!

_**Previously on Not Your Mistake**_: Kate is ready to be discharged from the hospital, after ofcourse agreeing to stay at the loft. Rick sends in Alexis to help Kate change out of the hospital clothes. Kate finds out that Rick bought her cherry-printed pjs, much to her horror and Alexis's amusement. Rick and Alexis pull Kate's leg on her 'fiance and daughter' admission, which Kate doesn't seem to mind. Kate, Rick and Alexis leave the hospital and drive to the loft. Now further…

**Chapter 24**

Kate woke up a few hours later, a little disoriented from her deep slumber. After a few seconds of glancing around in confusion, she realized that she was no longer at the hospital, but at home with Rick.

_Home huh? I for one could get used to that! _ Her heart said softly.

_Yeah, me too_ her brain conceded.

_Whoa! Did you just? Oh My God! Did you just agree with me? Are you sure Kate didn't bump her head on the way back home? _Her heart teased.

_Oh shut up! Speaking of home, here comes the person who makes the thought sound appealing. Wait…correction. 'People' who make the thought sound so appealing. _Her brain said, alerting her heart to the writer and his offspring who just entered the room, literally bouncing on the balls of their feet.

"And I thought Rick was the only five year old in the house. What's got you so excited?" Kate said, smiling at Alexis's enthusiasm.

"We have something for you" Alexis said, still rocking back and forth like a kid on sugar-rush.

"Oh no! What did you two do now?" Kate groaned.

_If they got me a whole shower-basket with cherry printed towels, I swear I'm gonna make them both pay._

"Oh ye of little faith! Have we ever done anything to embarrass you?" Rick asked, bouncing too.

Kate merely raised an eyebrow, but before she could open her mouth, Alexis stepped in

"Wait! Don't even answer that!"

"Alright. Now spill. What did you two kids do?" Kate said, trying her cop voice and failing. Apparently, the cop-voice was shit scared of the hospital environment, and so it ran away for an impromptu vacation.

"We threw you a 'glad you didn't die of aspirin poisoning' party" Rick said and Kate felt like he was trying his best not to break into a dance right there.

"He means 'welcome home, we missed you' party" Alexis corrected, throwing a glare in her dad's direction, which obviously went unnoticed by him.

"Yeah, that!" Rick said with such confidence, one could have assumed they did indeed mean the same thing.

"Oh no!" Kate sighed, dreading the thought of a party right now.

"Oh yes, now are you ready?" Rick said with such a smug grin, Kate suddenly felt the urge to break his jaw just for the fun of it.

_How romantic Katie!_ Her brain chided.

_Eyy! If he wanted a gooey girlfriend, he should have chosen a cheer-leader, not a cop. _She defended herself.

_You mean fiancé _her brain shot back.

_Oh shut up!_

Caught up in the conversation with her brain, Kate missed the part where Alexis slowly slid out of the room with a conspicuous look on her face.

"What do you want me to wear?" Kate asked Rick resignedly. They couldn't possibly cancel the party in the last minute, so she didn't see a point in throwing a tantrum.

"Personally, not a stitch. But I don't think that would be appropriate. Anyway, these PJs should be as good as anything else."

"Ah! I was just wondering when would your mind jump back into the gutter. Yes, it would be way inappropriate. Pjs though? Are you sure?" Kate asked, looking down at her crumpled outfit skeptically.

"When have I ever been anything but sure Kate?" Rick asked indignantly.

"Lemme see…" Kate began, but before she could finish, the door burst open, and in came Alexis, Lanie, Martha, Jim and the boys.

"Welcome home!" The crowd erupted at once, making Kate blush deep red.

They all took turns in hugging her, making sure not to squeeze her too much.

"When did you all get here?" Kate asked, surprised to find her father there, and Martha? Hadn't Rick told her she had gone to the Hamptons along with students from her acting class to rehearse for some big play day after tomorrow?

"Rick arranged for us to be picked up, me from the cabin and Martha from the Hamptons" Her dad answered, gesturing between himself and the diva.

"You went to the cabin? Why? Dad!" Kate said panicking. Ever since her mother's death, the only reasons her dad went up to the cabin were either to mourn Johanna's death or to drown himself in alcohol to forget the pain of losing her atleast momentarily. Both of which were reasons to panic.

"Don't worry Katie, I didn't go alone. Kevin and Javier went with me, but they came on a motorcycle, so Rick sent a car for me" Her dad explained.

"Kevin? Javier? Firstly, when did you three get to first name basis? Secondly, you have a motorcycle and you never told me? And thirdly, what were you three doing up at the cabin? What are you not telling me?" Kate said, rattling away the questions without a break.

"I told you the medicines make her dopey and cranky!" Rick said, looking at Jim with a smile.

"Rick, Shut up. I'm not cranky. Dad, spill! What are you all upto?" Kate said, her tone contradicting her statement.

"Well, we thought that since you were off duty for the next month, and are getting crankier by the minute because of being holed up here and at the hospital, and Rick here doesn't have any chapters due for his next book, that you two could take a vacation up to the cabin. You know, change of scenery and all that" Jim said, his voice getting meeker by the word as he saw the expression on Kate's face.

"NO" Kate said as soon as her dad finished, in a tone that left no room for argument.

"But Kate…" Jim started, but stopped when Rick shook his head minutely at him. Now was not the time to get into an argument. He could deal with Kate after the party was over.

"Cake!" Alexis announced, pushing a trolley inside, eager to break the tension in the room.

And although Kate was cranky due to the medicines, upset at her dad for suggesting the cabin, and mad at the boys for co-conspiring, she couldn't help but laugh out loud when she saw the cake.

It was in the shape of two Kevlar-vests stitched together, with the words 'police' and 'writer' on each. But the part which made her giggle, was that the last letter of the word 'police' and the first letter of the word 'writer' were joined together with a pair of handcuffs, and there was a speech bubble on top of 'writer' which read 'apples'. It was unorthodox, but it was so castle.

"How on earth did you manage to get them to make that?" Kate asked, still chortling at the cake.

Everyone visibly relaxed, while Rick stepped up to explain.

"I called Madison earlier and asked if she could get her chefs to make me a customized cake, ofcourse after making her promise not to laugh at me. Then I" He looked at a glaring Alexis and corrected himself "We, I mean, sat down and designed this, and sent maddie a picture, and voila!" He ended with a dramatic flair that made Martha proud.

"You designed this? How long was I asleep for?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Four hours, but that's just how long it took to make this, we designed this last night." Rick said, and maybe it was because Kate knew him better than himself, but she instantly knew he was leaving out something.

"Last night? Didn't you both get home at 2pm last night? Why were you up even after that?" Kate asked, looking at Alexis, knowing she would be easier to crack.

"Well… we couldn't sleep…we…um we were having nightmares" Alexis explained sheepishly. Kate's heart lurched.

"Nightmares? About….about me?" Kate asked, not needing Alexis's nod to know she was right.

"I'm so sorry Alexis! Not just Alexis infact. I'm sorry all of you. All this trouble because I was stupid enough to try my own medicines." Kate said, guiltily.

"Rubbish dear! We all make mistakes. That's what makes life so interesting. Besides, look at the bright side, because you screwed up, you not only get to eat this wonderful cake, but also wear those adorable looking PJs" Martha called, breaking the ice instantly.

"Hear hear! To stupidity!" Lanie called out, raising an invisible glass in toast.

"To adorable PJs" Rick, Alexis and the boys called out, chortling.

"To ridiculous, lovable idiots" Kate finished, only to be met with a series of whiny "Heyy!"s.

**Author's Note**: A short one again, I know…but like I said, the exams and all the studying is wearing me out. The only reliefs are Castle and reading/writing fanfictions. This place is a lifesaver I tell you. Now, review? Pretty please? *offers a bowl of popcorn*


	25. Chapter 25

**Not Your Mistake**

**Author's note**: Two words people. Heat wave. No, not the book (although that's awesome too.) I'm talking about the temperatures here. Can you believe its 42°C today? I feel like I'm sitting in a pizza oven. And now I know how that dead body in *a slice of death (3x20) felt like. So… Castle Monday…in fact, Still Monday. Excited? Like I have to ask!

**Previously on Not Your Mistake**: Alexis and Rick throw Kate a 'glad you didn't die of aspirin poisoning/welcome home' party, with a custom designed cake. The boys, Jim, Lanie and Martha join them in the private festivities. Now further…

**Chapter 25**

The party went on till the middle of the night, but all thanks to her long nap earlier, and all the sleep she got at the hospital, Kate wasn't exhausted. There was a lot of cake, and ice cream, and Kate's favorite strawberry milkshakes.

There were obviously no carbonated drinks (_as if aspirin didn't flush your stomach enough!_ Lanie explained) and absolutely no alcohol (_You are dopey enough without it_-Espo added). But Kate knew pretty well that it was Rick's way of making sure Jim Beckett was not put in the path of temptation. He was pretty sober now, but given the circumstances, no one could blame him for being a little vulnerable.

"So, what's going on at the precinct?" Kate asked casually over a scoop of ice cream.

"Nothing great, if anything, one would say you are lucky to be on leave." Ryan said licking the icing off the cake.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, now curious.

"The new captain. Her name is Victoria Gates. She transferred from the 1PP. She is so by the book, that people at the 12th started calling her 'Iron Gates' behind her back" Espo explained as Ryan flinched.

"Wow! That bad huh?" Castle stepped in. Kate knew he was faking the nonchalance as much as she was. They both felt equally responsible for Montgomery's death to take the new captain's arrival so smoothly.

"Worse bro! She ordered us to address her as 'sir'. And the worst part, she says that Beckett can't get back on duty unless she goes through Psych eval." Ryan said, his eyes narrowed as if waiting for Kate to erupt. And erupt she did.

"WHAT! PSYCH EVAL MY ASS!" Kate shouted loudly, making Alexis startle and spill her milkshake.

"Sorry lex! I just, how dare she suggest that. Who the hell does she think she is? Does she think I'm crazy?" Kate continued ranting, while Ryan and Espo waited patiently for her to finish.

"What did I tell about the drugs making her cranky?" Rick mock-whispered to Jim, which unfortunately for him, fell on Kate's ears earning him a death glare.

"She just means you went through a trauma and that you may need to get a 100% from the psychiatrist before you can hold a badge again." Lanie explained in a *enough with the argument at your own party* voice.

"But…." Kate began, but stopped when Rick laid a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Baby, we can deal with that once you are ready to get back to work. And knowing you, the psych eval would be a piece of cake!" He said soothingly, the endearment slipping past him on its own accord.

"You praise me way too much" Kate said, calming down instantly as if his touch was magical. Well, it was to her.

"Awww! You two are so sweet, you give me diabetes" Lanie called, making everyone erupt into laughter and Kate and Rick blush a cute shade of red.

"Alright then, back to the party" Martha called, handing Kate the piece of cake which had the handcuffs on it.

"Mother, subtle you are not" Rick said, throwing a mock-indignant glare at his mom.

"Oh come on, we are all adults here. And although we know that you and Kate haven't done the deed yet, you will do it as soon as she recovers. Right Jim?" Martha asked Jim Beckett who suddenly seemed to find his milkshake glass really intriguing.

"MOTHER!" "MARTHA!" "GRAM!" Three embarrassed voices called out while the rest were busy chortling.

"Okay, enough of partying. As much as Kate and I love having you all over, she needs her rest. So lets wrap it up before my mother embarrasses us more, if that's even possible" Rick said, standing up to clear the room of the cups and plates while Lanie helped Alexis roll away and store the rest of the cake.

Within ten minutes, the whole place was clean again, and Rick had walked the guests out the door before kissing Alexis goodnight and throwing another dirty glare in Martha's direction. He took one last look at the closed door before sprinting back to Kate's room. This was going to be a tricky conversation.

"Kate" He started as soon as he locked the door behind him.

"I'm not going to the cabin Rick, so unless you have anything else to talk to me about, I suggest you let me go to bed." Kate said sternly.

"But would you at least hear me out?" Rick tried, his voice calm.

"NO. Its my cabin, my life and my decision Rick. And when I say no, it means no." Kate threw back.

"What about the part where you are a part of MY life Kate? The part where you are MY girlfriend? Or have you decided to call the relationship off already?" Rick said running a hand through his hair. He had sworn he wouldn't loose his calm but this woman was frustrating when she was stubborn.

"Just because you are my boyfriend doesn't mean you can order me around. I'm not one of the bimbos you dated Castle. I make my own decisions" Kate was on a roll.

"Decisions like poisoning yourself because you were too stubborn to ask for help? Or decisions like going after your mom's murderers knowing it was risky, and that it would kill both me and your dad in the same go? We all know how well those decisions ended Kate." Rick said banging his fist against the wall in anger before yowling in pain.

"Rick! Are you okay? Oh my god!" Kate was off the bed and by his side instantly.

It wasn't until Kate was pulling him towards the bathroom that Rick realized he was bleeding. He looked back into the room puzzled at what caused the injury, before his eyes landed on the painting on the wall with a nail on the bottom supporting it.

"Are you insane? Look at all the blood. What if it gets infected Rick? God knows how rusted that nail is. Do you even care about yourself?" Kate blubbered, tears running down her face while she cleaned the wound and tried to stop the blood flow. Rick just kept looking at her, wondering what made him lash out so bad.

"You cant go around hurting yourself Rick. Just because you are angry doesn't mean you can hurt yourself. Its not just your life anymore. It includes me too. You cant keep causing yourself pain for every small reason. How do you think I feel when I see you hurting yourself?" Kate kept on while she bandaged his now swollen hand gently.

Rick used his other hand to gently nudge Kate's chin upwards, looking deep into her emerald eyes before speaking.

"Exactly the way I feel when I see you throwing your life away in your quest for justice. Johanna is gone Kate, and as much as I know she deserves justice, I also know she would never want it if that meant you would have to give up your life for it."

Evidently, he had hit the home run, because Kate hung her head in shame.

"I am a parent too Kate, and I know for a fact that if anything happened to me, I would never want Alexis to ruin her whole life trying to find me justice. I would rather she found herself all the happiness that I hoped I could give her one day, and I'm sure Johanna wants the same. You wont let her down by letting it go Kate, if anything, you would give her soul some peace by letting her know that you are leading a happy and safe life." Rick finished, gathering a sobbing puddle that was Kate Beckett into his arms.

"The cabin…it brings back memories Rick. Of my mom days before she died...of my dad drowning himself in alcohol. It scares me Rick." She sobbed, letting him soothe her.

"I know. Why do you think I insisted on the cabin instead of the Hamptons? You cant move forward unless you make peace with the past Kate. The place has sad memories I agree, but it also has many happy ones. You cant keep holding on to the sad ones while you let the happy ones fade away. I want you to face your fears Kate, I want you to make new memories in that cabin, and I want to be by your side when you do that. Will you please let me do that?" Rick asked, cradling her head in his hands.

"Yes. Yes I will" Kate replied earnestly, before kissing her favorite author with a passion enough to set the whole house on fire.

**The end.**

**Author's Note:** And that's where it ends folks…but don't you worry, for there is a sequel waiting for you guys right around the corner. I have decided to name it 'Making new memories'. And it will be up and running by the end of this week. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one, and will continue to read and encourage me through the next one- Until tomorrow…the cool anonymous writer.


End file.
